El Acuerdo
by Kirsten Masen
Summary: La vida de Isabella Swan cambia radicalmente cuando Edward Cullen, el hombre más frio, demandante, impertinente y egocentico, se aperece en su oficina con un acuerdo asegurando que sino se casaba con él perderia la empresa que había hederado de su madre Isabel, quien murio al dar a luz. "Mira, la cosa es simple, o cierras el contrato o pierdes tu empresa"
1. prefacio

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **pero la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.

Buena, buenas, buenas, aquí estoy con el prefacio (con algunas modificaciones) gracias por entender y apóyame.

De verdad no me sentía bien con los que había escrito primero y espero que les guste.

Bueno no las detengo más a leer.

* * *

><p><em>"Uno no manda al corazón. Cuida lo que dices, que tu lengua te puede castigar"<em>

Nunca las palabras de su madre habían sido tan ciertas. Tanto que se juró que jamás sentiría nada por aquel monstruo y, ahora, tendría que tragarse una a una sus palabras.

Fue en ese momento en el que entendió una de las pocas verdades que regirían su vida de ahí en adelante: Se había enamorado del hombre que tanto odiaba, el mismo que la había hecho llorar tantas veces.

Si alguna vez escuchó que uno no decide de quien se enamora y no lo creyó, estaba siendo castigada en estos momentos.

_Esta es la historia de Edward e Isabella Cullen. Una historia nada convencional desde mi punto de vista; incluso me atreveré a decir que ésta no es la típica novela de amor a primera vista._

_Ellos se odiaban… O eso creían. Lo único que los unía era un contrato._

_Isabella Swan; hija adoptiva del senador de Estados Unidos. Con grandes sueños y virtudes. _

_Edward Cullen; hijo de unos de los hombres más importantes del país, por sus recursos económicos. Una persona arrogante y cínica, aunque sólo era una faceta._

_Seguramente se preguntarán por qué digo esto, pero creo que les contaré la historia desde el principio._

Bella desde pequeña fue víctima del bullying. Lo que comenzó como una broma, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en acoso. Seguramente se preguntaran que causó la burla de sus compañeros.

Un día de escuela, como siempre, Bella se sentó en la primera fila, cerca de la puerta. La niña que se encontraba sentada en la silla detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con el cabello de Isabella y la curiosidad la llevó a halárselo, descubriendo que era una peluca. Desde ese día comenzaron las burlas y los apodos, como:_Cocoliso, peluquín_ e incluso unos más desagradables, por ejemplo, _Voldemort_.*

Los padres de Bella, cansados de ver a su hija sufrir y llegar de la escuela llorando, tomaron la decisión de sacarla e inscribirla en la escuela de señoritas. Pero aún así a la pequeña le costó incluirse a un grupo, ya que se le dificultaba relacionarse con los niños de su edad.

La escuela estaba a cargo de Jaime, una mulata* de origen Europeo, quien llegaba todas las mañanas temprano y puntual. Siempre tan elegante con su blusa blanca, su falda de tubo negra y su cinturón de cuero; un perfecto uniforme bajo su cabello liso y reluciente. Se encargaba de enseñarle todas las normas, desde las de cortesía, hasta las que debía tener en la mesa.

Bella aprendía muy rápido, aunque era muy testaruda e independiente. Le gustaba hacer las cosas sola y Jaime, con voz dulce, siempre le decía: —Bella, eres unas de mis alumnas más inteligentes, pero debes aprender a trabajar en equipo. Todos en algún momento necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más.

Así que, poco a poco, la castaña fue adaptándose a la escuela, aunque, siempre que se sentía abatida o abrumada, se sentaba a leer. De cierta forma, el hacer eso, hacía que se olvidase de todos sus problemas.

Un día, Sue, hija de Jaime, su segunda guía y una de sus amigas de confianza, la vio sola en la sala de lectura y se acercó a ella para animarla a salir al jardín, donde se encontraban las demás jóvenes.

—Bella, ¿por qué no estás en el patio con las demás niñas? —murmuró aquella joven, varios años mayor que ella, parada en la puerta.

—En este momento no se me apetece. Estoy muy entretenida con mi lectura —murmuró, sin apartar su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No todo el tiempo los libros son la solución para tus problemas. No puedes simplemente encerrarte a leer y pretender que nadie existe a tu alrededor. Eso no está bien —dijo acercándose a ella. Bella levantó la vista y dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—No veo que eso le afecte a alguien, todas las personas tienes forma distintas de distraerse. A algunos el escuchar música los despeja, a otros tomar aire libre, a mí me gusta leer.

—Eso no siempre es la solución para tus problemas. Mira, no quiero juzgarte, sólo deseo que salgas un rato y tomes un poco de aire libre. Eso ayuda a despejar la mente, solamente tienes quince años y te comportas como una vieja.

Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco.

Miró por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a su derecha y pudo visualizar a un grupo de niñas mimadas y plásticas. Entre ellas se encontraba Victoria Sutherland; una pelirroja natural, muy hermosa, para ser sincera, pero lo que tenía de atractiva lo tenía también de mentirosa, hipócrita y cizañera. Ésta se encontraba con sus tres perritas falderas: Jessica Stanley y las hermanas Denali: Tanya e Irina. Al verlas se aferró más a su lectura. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad la molestaban y hacían que la castigaran, así que prefirió quedarse tranquila, leyendo su libro.

Sue miro por la ventana para ver lo que la chica estaba observando.

—Tienes razón, pero hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar con la innombrable —murmuró la castaña, sin apartar su mirada del jardín.

Así la nombró Alice una vez y desde ese momento, para ella, Victoria se convirtió en _la innombrable_.

Sue rió al escuchar el apodo.

—Sé que Victoria suele ser un poco desesperante, pero creo que deberían olvidar de una vez por toda esa absurda rivalidad.

—No sé de qué rivalidad estás hablando. A ella sólo le gusta dejarme mal parada frente a todos —discutió.

—Esto es una estupidez —aseguró la otra.

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros, adoptando una actitud indiferente.

Sue la miro por unos segundos y luego dijo: —Lástima que no puedas seguir leyendo…

Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Su amiga esbozó una media sonrisa y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —chilló molesta—. Sue, dame el libro —ordenó con un tono de voz demandante, dando a entender que no estaba para juegos.

Ella la ignoró por completo, lo que hizo que se molestara aún más

—Sue dame el mal…. —Se detuvo. No caería en el juego infantil de la chica. Colocó una sonrisa más falsa que la de las _virreinas_ y murmuró pausadamente cada palabra, arqueando una ceja—. Sue, amiga, ¿me puedes dar el libro, por favor? ¿O quieres que haya un homicidio aquí?

La mayor puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sal, si no, no hay libro. —Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, mostró cara de tragedia y habló de forma teatral:

—Oficial, yo la quería mucho, era mi mejor amiga. ¡No sé por qué se lanzó por la ventana! —Hizo una pausa, curvó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza lentamente—. Sí, eso funcionará. Los policías nunca desconfían de la amiga de la víctima…

—Wow, que madura —contestó con sarcasmo.

Esta vez fue Bella quien puso los ojos en blanco. Protestó: —Te quejas porque, según tú, soy como una vieja, pero cuando me comporto acorde a mi edad, también reclamas. ¿Quién te entiende?

—¡Que necia eres! ¿Qué te cuesta salir? —Le acusó cansada, luego, respiró profundo.

—Está bien, saldré. Si con eso consigo que me dejes en paz, lo haré, pero esto se viene conmigo —contestó, levantándose del sillón y arrebatándole el libro de las manos, de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho.

Desde la cocina provino una voz muy familiar.

—Sue, necesito que me ayudes…

—¡Ya voy, Jaime! —Respondió, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de madera—. Tengo que irme, pero tú vas a salir. Trata de no meterte en problemas. —Diciendo eso abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola.

La chica suspiró y salió al jardín. Buscó con la mirada a Rosalie Hale y a Alice Brandon, sus grandes amigas desde que la obligaron a entrar en ese manicomio de niñas refinadas y pretenciosas (Eso era lo que ella pesaba de ese lugar) No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas. Estaban sentadas en la mesa de té con Victoria y sus copias falsas.

Alice tenía las mejillas afincadas en sus manos, con cara de aburrimiento y Rosalie ponía sus ojos en blanco, se imaginó que lo hacía cada vez que la innombrable salía con unas de sus estupideces, porque eso era lo que ella hablaba: estupideces. Así que no se acercó a ellas.

Se limitó a continuar caminando para encontrar un lugar adecuado y seguir leyendo. Recorrió unos metros, alejándose del grupo, hasta que halló el lugar perfecto. Y ahí estaba su objetivo: un gran árbol frondoso y silencioso. Podía sentir como el viento rosaba su rostro, sin duda era el lugar indicado para pasar el rato y olvidarse de todos. Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín y el árbol sólo estaba a unos metros de ella. Abrió su libro.

Mientras caminaba, leía. No le importó, ya que estaba sola en aquel precioso lugar.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Quítate del camino, bruta!

Escuchó la voz de un hombre. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba. Era un chico que venía en una patineta a toda velocidad.

—¡Edward, para! ¡Para! —exclamó la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo cerca que estaba. El cobrizo venía a toda velocidad y dudaba que le diera tiempo de frenar.

La empujó con el brazo derecho, tirándola a una pequeña franja. Su libro salió volando y ella dio dos vueltas en el húmedo pasto verde. Se sentó inmediatamente para ver su tobillo, el cual le dolía mucho, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó:

—¡Se pide disculpas, pelmazo! ¡Idiota! —Escuchó las ruedas de una de las patinetas. Se imaginó que era el otro chico que venía detrás del imbécil que la tiró.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, agarrando su patineta. Lo miró de reojo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo—. Señorita, le acabo de hacer una pregunta, lo mínimo que merezco es una respuesta. Yo sé que está molesta, pero el que le faltó el respeto fue mi hermano, no yo.

No recibió nada a cambio

—Sólo quise ser educado —murmuró un poco irritado—. Siento haberla molestado, únicamente quería ayudar, pero usted es muy grosera y malcriada. —La acusó al verse ignorado. Puso su patineta nuevamente en el suelo y se subió en ella.

—¡Espera! Lo siento. —Se disculpó al ver lo grosera que había sido. ¿Acaso el chico tenía la culpa de qué su acompañante fuese un cretino? Él había sido amable y se detuvo para ayudarla.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la castaña.

—Si necesito ayuda. Me duele mucho el tobillo —confesó. Él sonrió y se agachó para verlo. Miró su rosto y lo primero que vio fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes azulados. El desconocido movió su pie suavemente. Bella no pudo evitar quejarse—. ¡Ay, me duele!

La miró directo a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

—Eso es normal, lo tienes golpeado, pero no está roto —aseguró, mirando nuevamente su tobillo herido. Volvió a levantar la mirada y extendió su mano para presentarse. Ella lo imitó—. Mi nombre es Anthony Cullen, ¿y el suyo?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y protestó:

—¿Podrías tutearme? Me haces sentir como una vieja, detesto cuando hablan como las desabridas películas medievales. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. —Se sintió aliviada al ver que Anthony no hizo expresión alguna. Al parecer no sabía quién era ella, ¿o sí? Pero siempre que mencionaba su apellido abrían los ojos como platos…

—El pelmazo, como tú lo llamaste, es mi hermano mayor, Edward —murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió sarcásticamente y respondió: —Pues no se parecen en nada. Eddy es un animal y un bruto mal educado. —Lo acusó.

—Simpático, ¿no? —bromeó.

Minutos después se acordó de su libro y al instante cayó en cuenta de que no había regresado a la gran casona, de seguro ya empezarían a notar que no estaba y se metería en grandes problemas.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Se alarmó al ver que ya tenía más de una hora desaparecida.

—¡Dios, van a matarme! —Anthony levantó la vista, asustado, al ver la reacción de su acompañante.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Debo irme. Ayúdame a buscar mi libro —pidió, levantándose. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo.

—Gracias por todo, pero debo irme. Deben estar desesperados buscándome.

Anthony, como todo el caballero que era, la agarró del brazo para ayudarle. Bella inmediatamente lo aparto, a lo que él respondió con una mirada llena de confusión.

—Yo puedo sola, no quiero meterme problemas y mucho menos que a ti te pase lo mismo por mi culpa. —Sabía que a Jaime no le agradaría la idea de que estuviese sola con alguien que no conocía, aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero, aún así, pudo imaginarse a Victoria metiendo cizaña, y llegar con Anthony agarrada del brazo le daría más oportunidad a la innombrable para destrozarla.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando con dificultad por la espantosa molestia que tenía en el tobillo.

Anthony la alcanzó con facilidad.

—No, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría. Es más, haré esto. —La tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola con una niña.

—¡Suéltame, no quiero meterme en problemas! —demandó, pero él la ignoro y siguió caminando sin decir una palabra.

—¡Anthony! Carlisle te necesita. Anthony, ¿me estas escuchando? —La voz se escuchaba detrás de ellos, sin duda alguna ese tono le pertenecía a un hombre. Anthony se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya sabían quién era.

—No puede ser… —masculló Bella, al ver al dueño de la voz.

—Enano, ¿qué haces? Deja que camine sola, para eso tiene piernas —murmuró, mirándola de pies a cabeza con desprecio.

—¡No, Edward! No la dejaré ir así. Ella es una mujer y seria descortés dejarla sola. Recuerda lo que nos han enseñado —discutió molesto.

—Por favor —dijo con un tono de voz ofensivo—. ¿No crees qué tienes mejores cosas para hacer que estar cuidando a una persona que no conoces? Tú no sabes si esta chiquilla podría tener malas mañas.

Pero… ¿Quién se había creído? Ella no era una persona de malas mañas. Francamente, estaba más que comprobado que este chico no conocía el respeto por el prójimo.

—Al menos yo puedo hacer lo que quiera —Lo miró de arriba a abajo—, no parezco un robot al que le controlan cada uno de sus movimiento. Se original. Y el hecho de que acabas de conocer a una persona no te da el derecho de juzgar, además, nunca debes hablar mal de alguien sin saber quién es, te puedes sorprender al enterarte con quién estás discutiendo.

—Ni que fueses Lady Gaga —Se mofó—. Deja de soñar.

—¡Ya basta, Edward! Ella tiene razón —Anthony intervino en la discusión. Le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas—. A mí me parece que es la chica más encantadora que he visto.

—Ay, por favor… —refunfuñó Edward.

_Al igual que Bella, me pregunto: ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa y prepotente? No le importaba dañar a las personas con sus palabras o gestos._

—Allí está.

—Cenador, la encontramos.

—Se ve que eres guía Jaime. Yo lo sabía.

—Cállate Tanya.

No era difícil reconocer las voces. Pudo visualizar que a lo lejos se acercaban: Jaime, Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, la innombrable y…

¡Dios! ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí?

Al ver a su papá acercarse cada vez más, se quedó congelada en los brazos de Anthony, quien todavía la cargaba con mucha facilidad.

—¡Bells! Te hemos buscado en todas partes —dijo su padre, serio, al verla en los brazos de aquel joven con aspecto europeo.

—¿Cómo está señor? Es un honor conocerlo —Se presentó Edward con cortesía. Charlie sólo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza antes de desviar su mirada a Anthony.

—Joven, ¿podría soltar a mi hija? —habló serio. Cuando pronunció las palabras "mi hija" Edward abrió sus ojos como platos.

¿Ahora quién es chiquilla mañosa sin importancia? Pensó.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de aquel joven prepotente que odió en ese momento. De hecho, se prometió a sí misma que odiaría toda su vida a Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Buenos niñas lindas esto es todo espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Como siempre, dejen su comentario si les gusto y si no también.

Nota:

*_ Voldemort:_ es un personaje de ficción y elantagonista principal de la serie de libros de _Harry Potter_

_*mulata:_De color moreno.


	2. capitulo 1: El contrato

_**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, **_

_**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ gracias nena por hacer magia con lo que escribo.  
><strong>_

_**Hola chicas lindas les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia , nos leemos abajo  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>capitulo: el contrato<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 Años después.<strong>_

_**1 de junio de 2014.**_

La música a todo volumen de la disco resonaba en el lugar. Como era común, el ambiente era de sexo y prostitución, el mismo mensaje que transmitía la canción que sonaba en ese momento. El local estaba repleto de persona que bailaban, flirteaban y hablaban sin parar.

Edward, asqueado y cansado de ver como las _parejas_ se besaban (O, mejor dicho, se tragaban) se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la barra. Cuando llegó a su destino, notó que a su lado se encontraban tres mujeres que lo miraban con descaro. Eso subió su ego. Sabía cuando las mujeres lo devoraban con los ojos, y ninguna de las tres fue precisamente discreta.

Al ver que ninguna dejaba de observarlo les guiñó el ojo.

«_Zorras_» pensó, al ver que cuchicheaban emocionadas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una de las chicas se acercara a él.

—Hola guapo —habló de forma sexy—. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

«_No está nada mal… Pelirroja, buen culo, bonitas piernas, grandes senos, buenas curvas_» decidió, mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada.

Le sonrió de medio lado, como sabía que las volvía locas, y contestó: —Claro. — La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Sujetó a la pelirroja del trasero, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —Le susurró la chica luego de un rato.

Edward sonrió de forma seductora; era más que obvio lo que ella quería.

«_Que rápido se excitan. Esto fue fácil_» reflexionó.

La tomó de la mano, llevándola al baño de mujeres. Sin esperar mucho la metió en el primer cubículo del baño, le quitó el mini vestido que traía puesto, sin impresionarse al ver que la chica no traía ni bragas, ni sujetador; ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. Se desabotonó los pantalones y los bajó un poco, junto a sus bóxers.

—Wow — murmuró la chica, viendo la polla de Edward—. Sí que estás bien dotado. —Relamió sus labios.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió de forma petulante, mientras sacaba un condón de su pantalón y se lo colocaba. La chica en ningún momento apartó la mirada de su pene y eso le molestaba. No porque lo mirase, sino porque lo hacía esperar y él odiaba eso.

—¿Te quedaras toda la noche viendo mi miembro o abrirás la piernas?

No esperó la respuesta. La agarró por los muslos, para que enrollara las piernas en su cintura, y la empujó, poniéndola contra la puerta —La cual había cerrado con seguro al entrar—. Atacó su cuello y, luego, sus enormes pechos, sin ninguna clase de remordimientos. Masajeó, chupó y mordió, haciéndola chillar como una condenada desquiciada.

—¡Por Dios, mujer! Baja la voz. A estas alturas, gracias a tus condenados gritos, estoy sordo. —Puso una mano en la boca de la chica para hacerla callar. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a asentir.

Quitó la mano de su boca y, sin esperar más, la penetró. La embistió varias veces, de forma ruda, haciéndola correr, chillando hasta más no poder. En unos movimientos finales, él también se corrió.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, la soltó. Se deshizo del codón, arrojándolo en el cesto de basura, y subió sus pantalones.

—Eso estuvo sensacional —murmuró su acompañante mientras se vestía.

—Como sea — masculló

Pero aún así, ella logró escucharlo.

—Que gruñón. Por cierto, mi nombre…

—No me importa —La cortó—. No me busques, no quiero tu número, ni quiero volverte a ver. Y sí, estuvo bien, como siempre. —Y, sin más, salió del baño, dejándola sola.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó la otra.

_Si, sé lo que están pensado. Es un cretino egocéntrico y un granuja con las mujeres. Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero él trabajaba así. Las seducía, se las llevaba a la cama y no le interesaba saber más de ellas, así funcionaban las cosas para él y no cambiaría. _

Salió al estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a su Audi R8 Plateado. Se subió a éste y, cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, sonó su celular. Lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó.

—Dime, Ben. —Ben era el abogado de los Cullen y los Swan.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. He hablado con el señor Swan y quedamos en que usted y yo iríamos mañana a primera hora a _Swan Corporation_, Él dice que ahí encontraremos a la señorita Isabella.

—Ok, entonces mañana en su empresa_. _—Sin esperar respuesta, colgó. Salió del lugar con una sonrisa triunfante, su día no pudo salir mejor.

...Al dia siente ..._**  
><strong>_

El sol salía una vez más en la gran ciudad de _Nueva York_, y, con él, la larga y agitada rutina. Los rayos de luz que se reflejaban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Bella, a quien, sin darse cuenta, se le había hecho tarde.

Miró el despertador y se alarmó al ver que éste no había sonado. Salió de la cama de un salto, corrió como una bala al baño y se sumergió en la tibia tina.

Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo encima.

Lavó sus dientes y se dirigió al armario. Cinco minutos después, con un vestido corto, abajo de un suéter manga larga cuello de tortuga gris, con unos leggins del mismo color, ya estaba lista para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

Buscó el control de la puerta del garaje, donde guardaba su auto. Se subió en éste y se dirigió a su oficina.

Una hora más tarde su asistente la llamó.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Aquí está un joven con su abogado…

—Pregúntele su nombre —contestó Bella, mirando unos papeles mientras hablaba con aquella chica.

—Dice que usted sabe quién es, y que es de suma importancia que hablen.

—Dígale que si no tiene cita no puedo ayudarlo —diciendo esto, colgó.

Segundos después volvió a sonar el teléfono.

—Señorita, disculpe la molestia, pero el señor insiste en pasar a la fuerza —murmuró la chica, un poco inquieta.

—Está bien, déjelo pasar.

«_¿Quién pude ser y qué cosa es tan importante?_» Se preguntó.

Minutos después, tocaron la puerta.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió y Bella pudo ver el rosto de aquel _desconocido_. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿No se había ido a Inglaterra?

—Buenos días, señorita Swan… ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Supongo que todavía te acuerdas de mí —murmuró aquel joven, entrando a la oficina de Isabella —que todavía permanecía sentada en su escritorio—. No podía creer quién estaba ante sus ojos.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —contestó de forma seca. No lo veía desde que se marchó y le rogaba a Dios no volverlo a ver. Su vida era totalmente perfecta desde que se había ido. Podía respirar día a día sin tener que recordar cuanto lo aborrecía.

—Parece que estás encantada de verme. —Esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Ahórrate esos comentarios y dime: ¿qué es eso tan importante por lo que no pudiste hacer una cita, como todos lo que han pasado por esa puerta? —respondió Bella de mala gana.

Edward rió ante el comentario.

—Wow, sigues siendo la misma chica dura —murmuró con tono de voz burlón.

— Ya veo que has venido sólo a fastidiarme —Hizo una pausa—. Si me disculpas… —diciendo esto, agarró el teléfono y marcó a la recepción.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el cobrizo.

—Llamando a mi abuela para darle los buenos días. Estoy llamando a seguridad, menso, ¿no ves?

—¡No! Basta de jugar —dijo él, cortando la llamada—. Deja el teléfono, no estoy para juegos infantiles ahora. ¿Ves a ese señor qué está aquí a mi lado?—Señaló al hombre serio, de unos cincuenta años, quien llevaba un maletín en las manos.

Bella sólo se limitó a asentir.

—Bueno, él es el abogado de la familia Cullen y Swan.

—Y eso me debe importar, ¿por? —murmuró, enarcando una ceja y haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—Él te dará la respuesta —diciendo esto, le dio la palabra al otro hombre.

El abogado sacó un documento de su maletín y se lo dio a Isabella.

—Señorita Swan, estamos aquí para decirle que usted es una de las propietarias de la empresa _Smith&Cullen. _—Isabella miró a Edward sin comprender nada. Todavía no entendía por qué él estaba en su oficina. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

—Sigo sin entender qué haces tú aquí. En ese caso, el que debería estar sería el abogado. ¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó, tajante.

—Lee lo que te acaba de pasar Ben, así entenderás el motivo de mi visita —respondió. Algo le decía que esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía Edward no le traería nada bueno.

Comenzó a leer el contrato, donde decía que el 50% de la empresa era suya, ¿y los otros 50% a quien le pertenecían? Siguió leyendo y su duda fue aclarada. ¡Los otros 50% le pertenecían a, nada más y nada menos, el hombre que tenía frente a ella!

—C-Cómo... Cómo… ¿Có-Cómo es esto posible? No, esto es un chiste ¿no? U-Un chiste —decía incoherencias, y no era para menos, seguía atónita por lo que estaba viendo.

—Y esto se pondrá mejor. La mejor parte está en este documento. —De nuevo la sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

El abogado le pasó otro documento, pero, antes de leerlo, hizo un comentario.

—Bueno, todavía sigo sin entender tu presencia. Ésta es mi empresa —murmuró con molestia en el tono de voz.

—Lamento informarte que no es cierto —dijo Edward con una media sonrisa en la cara—. El 30% de las inversiones me pertenecen y, si esta empresa llegara a…. —Bella no dejó que continuase.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Si piensas que puedo llevarla a la ruina, estás mal. No dejaré que me quiten lo que es mío y por lo que mi familia ha trabajado tanto —gritó, levantándose del sillón en seco.

—¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? Creo que cuando leas el documento no te gustará para nada.

—No lo leeré —sentenció.

—Tienes que hacerlo —demandó.

—Nadie va a obligarme a leerlo. Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Edward respiró hondo para poder calmarse. Sabía que no sería fácil.

—Mira, creo que no comenzamos de la mejor forma. Créeme que no estaría aquí si no fuese importante, yo, al igual que tú, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Mi padre era socio de tu madre: Isabel Smith, y, como ya leíste, el cincuenta por ciento le pertenece a mi padre. Cuando tu madre murió, Carlisle y ella quedaron en un acuerdo donde tú heredabas la parte de Isabel; mi padre me ha dejado su parte. El documento que tienes en las manos, es un acuerdo donde dice que, si no te casas, perderás tu parte de la empresa —Bella iba a hablar, pero él la detuvo—. Somos adultos, ahora, hablemos como ellos. En cuanto a mí, mi abuelo materno acaba de fallecer y me dejó su herencia por ser el único nieto hombre, pero no puedo reclamarla si no estoy casado. Esas fueron las condiciones que él puso.

—Y tú quieres aprovechar la oportunidad para casarte conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

—Bien, Swan, me has leído la mente. —Le devolvió la sonrisa falsa.

—¡Que bien! Ahora, lee la mía —Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo—. No lo hare. Adiós. —Estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a acceder a tal locura.

Edward volvió a respirar profundo.

—Mira, vengo en son de paz. Este contrato nos beneficia a todos. Yo tampoco me quiero casar…

—Listo. Yo no me quiero casar contigo, tú no te tienes que casar conmigo, resultado: ve y jode a otro. Vuelve a Inglaterra, de donde nunca debiste haber salido, y déjame en paz. No me casaría contigo ni en mil años.

—Yo no me caso contigo por placer, si no por conveniencia. ¿Crees qué haré algo sin recibir nada a cambio? Mira, la cosa es simple, o cierras el contrato o pierdes tu empresa —Hizo una pausa—. No te preocupes, aquí no habrá nada de sentimientos, celos o algo parecido, sólo tienes que aparentar ser mí esposa. No tienes porqué agradarme y yo no tengo porqué agradarte. Es simple. —Sin más, salió de la oficina.

Estaba molesto.

En el fondo, entendía el desprecio de aquella joven (Desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación) pero a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con ella, sólo lo hacía para salvar a su familia. El negocio no marchaba muy bien y el senador ya no podía mantener las dos empresas. El país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener el lugar, y, para más disgustos, los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de veintitrés años fuera la que llevara las riendas, porque, según ellos, corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina.

Era injusto, pero, lamentablemente, estamos en un mundo machista.

Si no quería perderla, la única solución era casarse con un hombre de familia importante, como Edward.

—Creo que las cosas no salieron como las pensamos —comentó Ben.

—Antes no me importaba lo que hiciera, pero Isabella Swan será mi esposa, quiera o no —aseguró Edward, como si la pelinegra fuese un trofeo que estaba dispuesto a ganar como fuese. El contrato ya no importaba, porque, si así fuese, él podría conseguir a otra mujer, pero esto pasó de ser una idea a un reto. No iba a aceptar que ella lo humillase.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies y ¿quién era ella para no hacer lo mismo? No tenía idea, pero lo que sí sabía era que éste sería el juego más divertido… Y estaba dispuesto a ganarlo a como dé lugar. De hecho, ya sabía a quién recurrir para lograrlo.

Sacó su celular y llamó a Charlie, el padre de Isabella.

—Buenos días, señor. Creo que las cosas no salieron como queríamos, ella se rehúsa a escuchar o leer el contrato —murmuró, hablando a través del móvil, a unos metros de distancia de la oficina de Bella.

—Yo me imagine que pasaría eso. Conozco muy bien a mi hija como para saber que no aceptará nada de lo que le digas. Ha dicho que no y nadie podrá convencerla de lo contrario —informó resignado.

Edward no estaba contento con eso, no planeaba aceptar un _no_ por respuesta.

—Creo que sé que hacer —Le aseguró, convencido—. Tú dices que Isabella haría lo que fuese por su familia, ¿cierto? Bueno, el único que puede ayudarme eres tú.

—No… No… No sé —titubeó, interrumpiéndolo.

—Escúchame, sólo tienes que explicarle la situación. Sabes que si no cerramos este contrato perderás las dos empresas, y a mí no me costara mucho encontrar otra chica con una familia igual de poderosa que la tuya, o mejor aún, que sea europea y hermosa. Estaré en la sala de conferencias, te daré una hora y, si no llegas, lo entenderé y buscaré otra candidata mejor; sabes que lo haré. Lo siento, señor, pero no puedo hacer nada más —diciendo esto, colgó y le pidió a la secretaria que lo llevase a la sala de juntas.

_10 minutos. 15 minutos. 30 minutos. 40 minutos…_

Y nada.

No había rastro de Charlie o de Isabella. A Edward ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Miró su reloj.

«_Maldición, esto me está hartando_»

Y, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, la puerta se abrió, entrando padre e hija.

—Bueno, no esperemos más —murmuró Edward, sentándose en el sillón que estaba frente a Bella.

Por unos segundos todo estuvo en silencio, al parecer, todos esperaban que la chica dijese algo.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago por el bienestar de mi familia. Nada de sentimientos, como tú bien dijiste. —Le dijo secamente.

—Bueno, siendo así, comencemos —habló el abogado.

—Diez meses pasan rápido —añadió Bella, mirando a su padre, que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Los tres hombres se miraron ante el comentario. Edward miró entre confuso y molesto al mayor.

—¿Diez meses, Charlie? ¿Diez meses? —Miró a Isabella, que tenía el ceño fruncido—. Creo que ha habido una confusión, no son diez meses, sino diez años. El matrimonio debe durar diez años —aclaro Edward al ver el error que había cometido su futuro suegro.

Bella miró a su padre, molesta.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tomó un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó, diciéndose a sí misma repetidas veces: «_Hazlo por tu familia, hazlo por tu familia_»

—Bien, diez años y seré libre —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Es fácil, sólo debo vivir en la misma urbanización. Estaré con él en los eventos especiales y fingiré que somos un matrimonio feliz, así como… ¡Ah, sí! Como los actores. No soy muy buena actriz, pero haré todo lo posible para que los señoritos de la alta sociedad lo crean.

Nuevamente, los tres hombres se miraron. Esta vez Edward fulminó a Charlie con la mirada.

—No, Isabella, no podemos vivir por separado porque sospecharían que todo esto es una mentira —aclaró una vez más Edward. Bella volvió a respirar hondo.

—Bueno, como se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia, no habrá luna de miel y los dos podemos ser libres de tener sexo con otras personas, ¿o hay otra cosa que aclarar?

—En realidad, ya que es un matrimonio bajo las reglas de la santa biblia, no podemos tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas o será adulterio y el contrato se anularía. Debemos tener una luna de miel, entre más rápido salgas embaraza mejor, así no tendrá que pasar a menudo.

—¡No, eso sí que no! Ya esto es el colmo. Es… Es absurdo. ¡Este no es un matrimonio normal y no tendré hijos con alguien que no soporto! ¡Esa es la idea más descabellada que he escuchado en mi vida! —gritó, levantándose del sillón bruscamente.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿tener un hijo? (Si es que podía tenerlos) ¿Y con Edward Cullen?

Era insólito, estaban locos si creían que ella iba aceptar una idea tan descabellada como esa.

—Siéntate, por favor, tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo —demandó su padre, Ella sólo se limitó a obedecer.

—Creo que debes leer el contrato. —dijo Ben, pasándole los papeles.

Tomó el papel donde estaba escrito el dichoso acuerdo, en el que decía exactamente lo que Edward había dicho.

—Una cosas más: ya que _Smith&Cullen _cambio de dueños, cambiaremos su nombre por _Swan&Cullen_. Cuando el contrato se cumpla podrás cambiarlo otra vez —informó el chico

—Está bien, ¿y después de cumplir con el contrato no sabré nada de ti?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, también tendrás las dos empresas y la custodia de los niños. Yo tendré mi herencia y el niño, cuando crezca, la heredará, si es que te dignas a tener uno, si no, yo me quedaré con todo.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo será el matrimonio? —preguntó Charlie, para romper el ambiente pesado que se había creado.

—Primero deben presentarse el _20 de junio_ en la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward, como una _pareja _formal, y en tres meses será el dicho matrimonio.

* * *

><p>ya se encontraron estos dos. <p>

¿que creen que pasara?

espero que el haya gustado y dejen su comentario y si no les gusto también.

para las que quieren saber tratare actualizar un viernes si y un viernes no, de todas tendré al tanto.

en mi perfil esta el link del grupo pidan unirse y serán bien recibidas.

gracias por sus favoritos y alertas.

BABYBOO27, valentina paez, .9828, Maiteprinceess, ashleyswan, pili, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad se les quiere.


	3. Capitulo 2: Para esta locura

**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de , yo los adapto a mi historia.**

**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.**

**¡Hola. hola !**

**nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo: Para esta locura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Edward le dijo a su madre que viajaría a Inglaterra con su prometida a visitarlos, ésta se emocionó demasiado. No podía esperar el momento para conocer a la joven que había cautivado el corazón de su hijo. Estaba realmente feliz de saber que su niño había dejado de trabajar tanto y estuviese saliendo con alguien que no fueran sus socios o su secretaria, por compromisos de trabajo.<p>

Aunque el cobrizo era considerado un _Don Juan _nunca había tomado nada en serio, su última relación había resultado un asco.Él era de las personas que nunca habían creído en el amor eterno, ni en las tonterías que se hablaban en las películas y novelas románticas. Dudaba que realmente existiese, por ese motivo eligió a Bella. Sabía que ella lo detestaba, por lo tanto, le sería fácil cumplir con el contrato.

Obviamente nadie sabía de la existencia del papel. Los únicos que lo hacían eran Charlie, Ben y sus amigas.

Estaba seguro de que todo resultaría.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había firmado y ahora estaba lista para conocer a su futura familia política. Vestida lo más cómoda que pudo (Blue jeans, un jersey mango y una chaqueta mango marrón, con unos botines de tacón pequeño, negros) esperaba a Edward.

Su celular sonó y contestó, sabiendo quién era.

—Estoy afuera, apresúrate o iré por ti. —Sólo dijo eso y colgó.

No le extrañó la actitud de Edward. Ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, hostil y domínante.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de bajar, no quería llevarse un disgusto.

—Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte. —Le reprochó Edward, recostado en la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Buenos días, yo bien, ¿y tú? ¡Me alegra! —murmuró ignorando el comentario que él había dicho hace unos segundos.

Ante la frase de su acompañante, sólo se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco y decir un simple e insípido _"hola"._

Se subieron al auto del chico, quien se ubicó en el asiento del piloto, tomando el mando del volante. Bella se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

El casi inaudible sonido del motor se escuchó al instante en que encendió el auto, seguido de un silencio desgarrador, de esos que provocan salir corriendo sólo para escapar de lo incomodo del momento.

—¿Tienes música? —preguntó Bella, tratando de romper el ambiente pesado.

—Sí —respondió, manteniendo su aspecto arrogante. Llevó uno de sus dedos y encendió la radio, en la que sonaba un rock metal.

Ya eso era demasiado para ella, ese tipo de canciones… O, mejor dicho, ruido, le producían jaqueca.

—¡Santos cielos! ¿Cómo puedes escuchar esa chicharra? —exclamó aturdida.

Por un momento se olvidó de que el auto no era de ella y se atrevió a cambiarlo.

_I Won´t Ler You Go _de James Morrión se escuchaba a través del aparato.

Edward frunció el ceño y, sin decir nada, volvió a cambiarlo.

—¡Oye! A mí me gusta esa canción —chilló, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Sabes qué esa es la canción más cursi que he oído?

—No me importa, me gusta.

—Te comportas como una niña. —La acusó.

Ella gruñó frustrada, luego, inspiró hondo e intentó mostrarse amable. Pelear no les serviría de nada.

—Como sea… ¿Qué tal si dejamos de discutir como dos niños y hacemos una cosa mejor? Primero escucharemos una canción que a ti te guste y luego tú dejaras que yo escuche la que quiera, y así sucesivamente. Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo, al menos deberíamos llevarnos bien, tal vez hasta podríamos ser amigos.

Edward arqueó una ceja, socarrón.

—Estás consciente de que jamás podremos ser amigos, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos porque el sexo siempre está presente —aseguró.

Isabella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, sí lo es —discutió.

—No, no lo es—replicó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Estás diciendo que todos mis amigos quieren tener sexo conmigo?

—Así es —afirmó muy seguro.

—Estás mal, eso es lo que _tú_ piensas. Yo tengo amigos hombres y ninguno se me ha insinuado.

—Claro que sí, sólo que disimulan —aseguró otra vez, sin voltear a verla.

— No es cierto —gruñó un poco molesta.

—Solamente digo que todos los hombres en algún momento quieren tener sexo con su "_amiga". _—Hizo comillas en el aire al decir amiga.

—¡Es la mentira más grande que he escuchado!

—Soy hombre y conozco lo que piensan. —Le informó, muy pegado de sí.

—Vaya, sí que estás mal de la cabeza, Cullen —Lo acusó, enfadada—. No puedes leer mentes, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que piensan otros hombres? No todos son iguales.

—Todos los hombres tienen algo en común, y es que piensan con la cabeza de abajo. Ninguno puede resistirse a una mujer atractiva y sensual.

— ¿Y si es horrenda?

—También, sólo cierras los ojos, imaginas que es otra persona y ya está —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella quería golpearlo, fuerte.

—Sigo insistiendo en que los hombres y las mujeres pueden ser amigos.

—Te he dicho lo que pienso, está en ti creer o no.

—Entonces tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos.

—Jamás —aceptó, dando por terminada la discusión.

Luego de largas, agotadoras e incomodas horas de vuelo, al fin ya estaban estaban Inglaterra. El tema no se volvió a tocar. Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, Edward no tenía ánimos de molestarla y Bella estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Cullen, toda la familia se encontraba en la parte trasera de la propiedad.

Andry se encontraba dentro de la piscina con la pequeña Suri, que contaba con tan sólo tres años, Audry se encontraba con el pequeño Nathan, que, al igual que Suri, también tenía tres años.Éstas eran gemelas, hermanas de Edward, mayores que él por dos años. Igual de hermosas que su madre y su hermano, pero, a diferencia de Edward y Esme, ambas eran rubias, como Carlisle. Ellas también se encontraban de visita.

El resto de la familia se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la piscina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Edward, con su típica mirada de altivez.

—Ah, miren quién llegó, si no es nada más ni nada menos que _Grinchsward.—murmuró Andry_

—No, Mami, Grich feo y vede. El tío Egua ehs monito —intervino Suri.

—Sí el Grich es feo —coincidió Nathan.

—Al fin alguien que me defiende —dijo el cobrizo con una sonrisa, gesto inusual en él.

—¡Vez que no es muy difícil sonreír! —bromeó Audry.

—Ya chicas, dejen a su hermano, lo están avergonzando delante de Isabella —Las regañó Esme—. Hola, Bella. Disculpa a las chicas, ya sabes cómo son. —La saludó con un abrazo y una sonrisa; algo común en ella.

—Hola Esme, no te preocupes.

La mujer le sonrío cálidamente.

—Wow, te vez hermosa…

—Tú igual —respondió Bella, sonrojada.

Suri salió de la piscina para darle la bienvenida a la visitante.

—Hola shoy Shuri, ¿y tú cómo te damas? —Se presentó la niña, muy emocionada.

—Hola, hermosa, me gusta tu nombre. Soy Isabella —saludó a la pequeña con ternura—, pero puedes llamarme Bella.

La menor sonrió emocionada.

—Es muy monito Ela. ¿Tú ere la novia de tío Egua? —preguntó curiosa.

—¡Claro que shi Shuri! ¿No ves que miene con tío Egua? —respondió Nathan, como si la respuesta fuese la más obvia de mundo. Él había dejado a su mamá para unirse a su prima.

—Ere muy hemosa, como una pincesa —aseguró la niña.

—Gracias, tú también pareces una princesa.

—Esho ya lo she, mi mamá dishe que yo soy como las pincesas —dijo muy segura de sí misma, modelando su trajecito de baño rosa, dando vueltas y haciendo reverencias como las princesas de las películas.

—Wow, que modesta. ¡Oye, Andry, creo que Suri necesita ir al psicólogo, tiene la autoestima baja! —Y el sarcasmo hizo su aparición.

—Creo que deberías llevarla, así aprovechas y lo ves tú también —replicó Andry Edward iba a discutir, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.

—Ya chicos, parecen niños. Vamos a comer.

Se sentaron en la mesa cerca de un parque, donde jugaban Suri y Nathan.

Bella se entretuvo viendo como los niños hablaban, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la discusión que tenían.

—Sí que sí, mi mami se pareshe a la tía Andua —aseguró Nathan.

—Pero mi mamá ehs más monita que la tuda —discutió.

—¡Claro que no! La mía ehs más monita —replicó el pequeño.

—No que no, podque yo me padesco a mi mamá, y yo shoy la picesa Dicel. —Le sacó la lengua.

—Tú ere fea. —Le devolvió el gesto.

—No, yo no shoy fea, tú shí —dijo Suri, empujando a su primo.

—¡No empujes! —demandó, pegándole en el hombro a la niña

—¡No me pegues! Los niños que le pegan a las niñas shon niñas —contraatacó la chica. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba su mamá—. Mami, ¿vedad qué los niños que nos pegan a las niñas shon niñas? —preguntó con carita inocente.

—Sí, Suri, los niños que le pegan a las niñas, son niñas —afirmó Andry, repitiendo las palabras de su hija.

La pequeña sonrió victoriosa y comenzó a cantar: —¿Vite, Ethan? Eres niña, eres niña, lero-lero, lero-lero…

Ganándose la risa de los espectadores.

Y así pasó el día, entre risas y anécdotas de la familia Cullen.

…

Era viernes por la mañana y, como siempre, Bella se encontraba en su oficina. El día anterior había quedado con Alice para ir al centro comercial.

…**Un día antes…**

_Hacía unas horas que había llegado del trabajo y se hallaba sentada junto a su cama, leyendo un libro, cuando sonó su celular._

—_¿Alo? _—_contestó, sabiendo de quien se trataba._

—_Hoy te secuestraré, deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo _—_dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea, con esa voz chillona suya._

—_No, Alice, en este momento estoy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado _—_aseguro mientras acomodaba unos papeles._

—¡_Vamos Bella! Acompáñame a un día de compras, ya no tengo que ponerme, necesito vestidos…_

—_Como si no tuvieses los suficientes. Con tu guardarropa podríamos darle de comer a un país en desarrollo. Hasta podría asegurar que tienes más vestidos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra _—_bromeó._

—_Te veré en la entrada de la empresa a las doce y media, ni un minuto más _—_demando_—._ Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta _—_habló autoritaria._

_No discutió porque sería una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que eso era sólo un pretexto de su amiga para salir un rato juntas. Había estado trabajando mucho últimamente._

_No era precisamente el tipo de chica que pasa horas haciendo compras, todo lo contrario, era de las que solamente entraba a una tienda, compraba lo que necesitaba y volvía a casa, pero en esta ocasión pensó que sería buena idea distraerse un poco._

—_Está bien, allí estaré _—_prometió._

Sonrió al acordarse de su amiga. Ella y Rosalie siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su cartera y salió de la oficina. Sólo faltaban unos minutitos para que Alice llegara.

Cuando bajó, la pelinegra ya se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa. Se dispusieron a caminar por las intensas calles de New York, rodeadas de personas que iban y venían; unos iban a sus trabajos, otros ya venían de ellos, y algunos simplemente querían pasar el tiempo disfrutando del clima, acompañados por el sonido de las ruedas, las bocinas de los autos y la brisa que deambulaba por las calles, rosando sus mejillas.

Recorrieron casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad, ella probándose vestidos que nunca se pondría, mientras su amiga compraba todo lo que le gustaba. Sinceramente, a Bella le pareció un derroche innecesario de dinero, no necesitaba tantos vestidos, con los que tenía le era suficiente.

Después de comprar casi toda la tienda, se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca del parque para comer y conversar un buen rato, lo que Isabella aprovechó para descansar sus pobres pies.

—Amiga, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con Edward Cullen —comentó Alice, una vez que estuvieron sentadas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —respondió de forma seca.

—Es tan irónico, hace unos años ni siquiera se soportaban la mirada y ahora resulta que se casaran…

—Alice, ya te explique el porqué lo hago.

—Lo sé, pero es que me cuesta imaginarte casada con Edward Cullen.

—No lo hago por placer —gruñó.

—Pero, amiga, ve el lado positivo; te casaras con el dios griego más caliente y sexy del mundo.

A pesar de todo, debía admitirlo, aquel hombre era insoportablemente hermoso, un Dios griego. Todas las mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos.

Era todo lo que una chica buscaba en cuanto a su físico: de espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, poderosas piernas, alto —de unos 1'85 metros aproximadamente—, ojos esmeraldas, labios redondeados, con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz perfilada y su cabello cobrizo y desordenado.

Pero no era el tipo de hombre con el que Bella quisiera compartir su vida. Lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía también de arrogante, cínico, petulante, racista, una persona fría y calculadora. No le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quería, y por eso Bella lo odiaba tanto. A ella no le interesaba su físico, era un hombre como cualquier otro y no entendía como alguien tan increíblemente soberbio fuera tan codiciado.

—Sí, no sabes lo afortunada que soy. ¡Yupi! ¡Uju! —Y, he aquí, el sarcasmo hizo su aparición.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo —opinó su amiga, mientras miraba el menú.

—Sí, sí lo es —discutió.

—Bella, ¿no crees que deberías olvidar lo que pasó hace años?

—No entiendes nada, ¿cierto? Él sólo lo hace por su estúpida fortuna, no porque me quiera. En todo esto yo no importo —Hizo una pausa y continuó—. Pensé que lo entendías —habló disgustada.

—Por favor no creo que sea tan malo, estás exagerando un poco. Yo conozco a Edward Cullen y no es como tú dices, es un poco malhumorado sí, pero sabe ser educado.

—Sí, Alice, pero a ti no te lleva siempre la contraria y te molesta por todo lo que haces.

—No te hagas, que a ti también te gusta llevarle la contraria, y no creo que Edward esté acostumbrado a que una mujer no lo obedezca. Tú no se la dejas muy fácil.

Bella soltó un bufido, ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

—Alice, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?

—Has aceptado el acuerdo y has firmado un contrato, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No es el hombre perfecto, nadie lo es —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo convivir con alguien al que no le soporto la mirada —discutió, cansada.

—Es verdad. La solución a este problema es que hables con Edward y paren esta locura de una vez por todas.

—Tienes razón —concordó, suspirando.

—Será mejor que cambiemos de tema —sugirió Alice. Isabella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

En toda la tarde no volvieron a hablar del acuerdo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Tenía razón, no podía seguir con el absurdo contrato.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza. Salió de su cama, se dirigió a la ducha, lavó sus dientes, fue al armario y se puso lo primero que vio: una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones rojos, zapatos altos y una cartera plateada como accesorio.

Una vez vestida, se sentó en la peinadora y se miró a través del espejo. Se dio cuenta de que su cabello parecía la melena de un león y unas espantosas ojeras se destacaban en su mirada. Saco del cajón una coleta y se hizo una cola de caballo alta, también busco unos lentes negros para tapar sus ojeras y sus ojos, irritados por el cansancio.

Sin duda esa sería el día más largo para ella.

La mañana pasó como siempre, entre llamadas y papeleos, aunque, en realidad, Bella tenía la cabeza en otro tema. Ese día su secretaria tuvo que repetirle las cosas por lo menos unas tres veces, y en otras ni las escuchaba. Hasta le costó prestarle atención a Rosalie, que la había llamado para decirle que iría a su casa esa tarde para ayudarla con el peinado.

Sólo pensaba en lo que Alice le había dicho:

—_La solución a este problema, es que hables con Edward y paren esta locura de una vez por todas_.

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente cada segundo y, si no hacía algo, se iba a volver loca.

¿Pero cómo hacía para detener toda esto? Ya había firmado aquel contrato. Su única salvación era Edward, sin embargo, ¿cómo convencerlo?

Debía pensar en algo, el día siguiente seria veinte de junio: el cumpleaños de Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy.<strong>

gracias por sus rr

PennyCullen'Williams: gracias nena, de Anthony ya sabrán de el mas adelante.

Yoliki:

ED12345

pili

StekPatts

Ashleyswan: no te preocupes la veras pronto

BABYBOO27

valentina paez

.9828

Maiteprinceess

SI LES GUSTO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y SI NO TAMBIEN XD


	4. capitulo 3: Ultima opcion

_**Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M, **_

_**_**Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/ gracias nena por hacer magia con lo que escribo.**_**_

_**¡BUENAS, BUENAS!**_

_**Chicas lindas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo: Ultima opción<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 de Junio. <strong>_

Después de casi dos horas, ya estaba frente a la peinadora, casi lista.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, notando el trabajo de sus amigas —Ya que prácticamente se había dejado vestir como una muñeca de juguete—. No obstante, debía admitir que el vestido era hermoso: de color negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo adornaba una cinta negra en la cintura, con escote palabra de honor; llevaba puesta unas sandalias de tacón (No muy altas) negras. Su cabello castaño con un peinado de fiesta semi-recogido dejando observar unas ligeras ondas.

Alice vestía una blusa con lentejuelas plateadas, por dentro de un mini short negro, adornado por un cinturón del mismo color de su blusa. Llevaba unas zapatillas de plataforma de tacón alto. Con el cabello suelto y liso.

Rosalie tenía un mini vestido (Nada sencillo) de color blanco, con escote en forma de corazón. Unos zapatos de plataforma de tacón alto, color marrón, y el cabello suelto, con suaves ondas.

Una vez listas se dirigieron al auto.

Durante todo el camino la castaña, desde el asiento trasero, se limitó a mirar por la ventana con actitud pensativa y silenciosa. Debía pensar en algo, sabía que tratar de convencer a Edward de ponerle fin a toda la locura del contrato y la boda sería una tarea difícil.

No se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa del chico hasta que su amiga, Alice, le avisó.

Respiro profundo, salió del auto, creyendo que todo iba a salir bien, y se unió a sus amigas, que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

Ya la celebración había comenzado, se encontraban personas muy importantes que Isabella conocía, como también gente que nunca en su vida había visto.

Después de una hora de ver entrar y salir personas del club, escuchó que detuvieron la música. Edward se acercaba a ella, detrás de él estaban todos los invitados atentos.

Esa era su oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Edward. —Llamó con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, sólo sígueme la corriente. —Su voz era un susurro, pero seguía siendo tan demandante como siempre.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, dije que todavía no. Ahora has bien tu trabajo y sonríe.

—No entiendes…— Intentó protestar, sin embargo, Edward comenzó a hablarle a los invitados, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Buenas noches, primero que nada quería agradecerles por venir y celebrar junto con mi familia mi cumpleaños… En presencia de ustedes, quisiera decir algo importante —Se puso de rodillas, sacó de su traje negro una cajita de terciopelo roja y tomo las delicada manos de la joven—. Isabella Swan, ¿quisieras hacerme el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

Isabella, nerviosa, miró al expectante y sorprendido público sin saber que responder.

Un apretón de mano la hizo reaccionar. Respiró profundo y respondió titubeante: —Sí… Sería... Un gran honor.

Edward sacó el anillo de plata, con un hermoso diamante en el centro, y lo puso en el dedo de Isabella.

Todos los invitados comenzaron aplaudir y a comentar la hermosa pareja que hacían.

—Necesito hablar contigo —insistió.

—¿Y qué esperas? —respondió indiferente.

—Aquí no… Es más privado.

—Está bien, espero que sea realmente importante, Swan, porque me molestaría que me hicieras perder el tiempo con tonterías —contestó con petulancia.

—Créeme que si no fuese tan importante no te estuviese molestando —respondió de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho.

—Debemos esperar que la mayoría de los invitados se hayan ido, es de muy mala educación perderse mientras todavía hay gente. Ahora sonríe y finge que eres feliz.

Sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa radiante, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja felizmente enamorada, pero Bella, al igual que Edward, sabía que todo era una fachada.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas.

Edward se dirigió al mini bar con unos hombres muy refinados.

Bella se sentó en el sillón con forma de "L" que se encontraba en la sala de estar, donde estaban también Alice y Rosalie. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las hermanas Cullen, Andy y Audry, se unieran a Bella y sus dos amigas.

—Bella, te ves hermosa. Mi hermano, sin duda, tiene buen gusto. —La alagó Audry.

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven hermosas. —Le devolvió el cumplido.

Luego de un rato de platicar, Bella dirigió su vista al mini bar que estaba cerca de ellas, desde donde Edward le hacía señas para que se acercara a él.

—Disculpen, Edward me necesita. —Se disculpó, levantándose de su asiento.

Caminó en dirección a su _prometido,_ que estaba rodeado por un grupo de hombres tomando champaña y whisky. No era difícil saber qué hacían ellos en ese tipo de reuniones.

Cuando se acercó, él la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, lo que hizo que se sintiera incomoda.

—Señores, como ya sabrán, ella es Isabella, la hermosa hija del senador Charlie Swan. Espero que, como mi futura esposa, sea de su agrado, que la conozcan y la traten con afecto… Aunque no demasiado, su socio es celoso —bromeó.

Los cuatro hombres soltaron una pequeña risa.

—Isabella, ellos son mis socios: Mike Newton —presentó al más joven; rostro aniñado, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido, cuidadosamente arreglado con gel—. Él es Jason Jenks. —señaló a otro hombre que, al contrario del anterior, era de mediana edad y de estatura media—. Creo que ya conoces a Jasper…

Bella sólo asintió. Jasper era el hermano gemelo de Rosalie y un amigo cercano a la familia Swan.

—Él es Emmett McCarthy —Esta vez presentó al más alto y musculoso de los socios, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas—. Él, junto a Jasper, son como de la familia. Es por eso que ambos se están encargando de la empresa Swan Corporation hasta que nosotros tomemos el mando.

—Sí que sabes escoger a tus mujeres Edward… Es hermosa, ten cuidado —bromeó el más joven con descaro.

—Cuida tus palabras Mike, acuérdate de que tu amigo es celoso. —Le siguió el juego. Nuevamente los hombres rieron.

Bella se sentía como el animalito raro que exhibían en los circos.

—Cuida tus instintos Eddie, no querrás que Isabella se lleve una mala impresión. —Esta vez fue el turno del grandote.

—Descuida, yo sé de lo es capaz de hacer. Y prefiero que me digan Bella.

—Bella, me pregunto cómo soportas a calamardo. —Se mofó

— ¡Ya basta, Emmett! ¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías comportarte? —Él cobrizo reprochó, enojado.

–Como digas… ¿Cómo es que te llaman las gemelas? —Hizo una pausa, tratando de acordarse del apodo—. ¡Ahhh, sí! ¡_Grinchward_! —exclamó, haciendo reír a Isabella.

Emmett le parecía realmente agradable.

—Compórtate, me estás avergonzando —reprochó Edward entre dientes para que sólo escuchase Bella, cuidando las apariencias.

—Hacen muy bonita pareja, se les ve química —comentó el más maduro de los socios.

«¡Deberíamos ganarnos el óscar a los mejores actores!» pensó Bella, que, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante su comentario interno.

Se sentía asfixiada, sólo quería acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa farsa. No se sentía cómoda engañando a la gente, así que era ahora o nunca.

—Edward, recuerda lo que me prometiste, ya casi todos los invitados se han ido —dijo con voz melosa y mirada inocente.

—Está bien —respondió incomodo, sin embargo pudo disimular lo suficiente para que nadie se diese cuenta—. Bueno, señores, lo prometido es deuda. No puedo dejar esperando a mi hermosa dama. —Hizo un guiño. Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí y se limitaron a decir un: _Ahh_, mal interpretando lo que su amigo había dicho.

Edward depositó su mano en la espalda baja de Bella y salieron hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión, adornado por dos grandes palmeras, donde había también un spa y una gran piscina con tres tumbonas rojas junto a ésta.

La noche estaba fría y unas nubes avisaban que se aproximaba una tormenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Como te dije, espero que sea importante, cuando estemos casados…

Lo cortó, dejándolo con la oración a medias.

—Eso no va ser necesario —La mirada de Edward era de confusión—. En el fondo tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta boda es absurda y ninguno desea llevarla a cabo, por lo que te pido que retires el compromiso y me sedas el título de mis dos empresas, así los dos salimos ganando.

—No son tus empresas, el cincuenta por ciento de una y el treinta por ciento de otra me pertenece. No me creas tan imbécil como para dejártelas y llevarlas a la ruina. Además, ¿quién te dijo que yo no me quería casar? Deberías mantener tu pequeña boquita cerrada. No retiraré mi palabra porque una mujer me lo demande, debes aprender que cuando un hombre dice no, es no.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó, al borde de la cólera.

Edward, cegado por la rabia, la agarró del brazo, lastimándola en el proceso.

—¡No me hables así! ¡No trates de arruinarme la noche! Ya di mi palabra y no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es la palabra de un hombre. No me dejaré manipular por una… ¡Chiquilla impertinente! —La libró de su agarre

Caminó unos pasos.

Bella quedó paralizada del miedo un momento, pero luego reaccionó.

—¡Eres un miserable! —chilló

Estaba tan enojada que, en un impulso precipitado, lo empujó hacia la piscina, sin embargo, Edward fue más rápido y la jaló, cayendo los dos al agua.

—¡Edward Cullen, eres un bruto! ¡Mira como he quedado por tu culpa, idiota! — gritó a todo pulmón, dirigiéndose a la escalera de la piscina. Salió de ella, castañeando los dientes a causa del frío.

Edward soltó una carcajada, eso la molestó. ¿Cómo podía parecerle graciosa la situación?

—Tú… Fuiste… La que me empujó —dijo mientras reía a carcajadas.

—Eres un bruto, con B mayúscula… _Arg_, ¡demonios! Está helando. Me enfermaré por tu culpa. —Sus dientes no dejaban de castañear, todo su cuerpo temblaba. El cobrizo nuevamente soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pareces un cachorro remojado! —Se burló.

—Me estoy muriendo de frío ¿y tú lo único que haces es reírte de mí? Moriré de hipotermia por tu culpa. —Le reprochó.

—No seas dramática Swan, un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie —respondió, caminando en dirección a las escaleras para salir—. Ya se acabó el juego, vamos a ver si unas de las gemelas tiene algo que puedas ponerte, no quiero que la gente diga que pescaste un refriado por mi culpa —dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta trasera.

Sólo lo miró, parada en el mismo lugar.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo —protestó.

—Como quieras, pero si te cae un rayo o te violan no me haré responsable. —Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la puerta.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, un espantoso rayo cayó a unos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba. Bella salió corriendo e inconscientemente abrazó a Edward por la espalda.

—Eso pensé —dijo, separándola de él y tomándola por la cintura—. Te agradecería que muestres un poco más de alegría… Ah, y otra cosa más, me gustaría que de aquí a la boda duermas un poco más, odiaría verte esas ojeras el día de mi casamiento.

Ella lo ignoró.

Entraron a la casa ante a la atenta mirada de los invitados, que murmuraban entre sí.

—Todo nos miran, esto es tu culpa —reprochó.

—Tienes razón, todos los hombres te miran con si quisieran comerte, pero no te preocupes, a ellos hasta una mona con vestido les parece sexy. —Se burló.

—¡Imbécil! —Le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en el brazo.

—_Auch_, que agresiva.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a una de las habitaciones.

—Espérame aquí, buscaré a una de las gemelas, no toques nada. —Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación

Unos minutos después, luego de que le prestaran ropa, volvió al salón vestida con un jersey blanco y unos vaqueros ajustados.

Caminaron en dirección a la mesa donde estaba la familia reunida.

—No puedo con estoy, me voy. —Le dijo molesta, cansada de los susurros de la gente.

Edward respiró profundo, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hazme el favor de hacer esto más fácil y dedícate a hacer tu papel igual de bien que yo. No es que a mí me agrade mucho casarme contigo.

—Sólo tienes que…

—No, te he dicho que no lo haré —Suspiró, luego, continuó—. Mira, hagamos una cosa, tú solamente finge que eres feliz; te sentaras con mi familia y pretenderás que eres la novia más emocionada de la tierra y después de eso no sabrás nada de mí hasta el día de la boda.

—Está bien.

De ahí en más no quiso tentar su suerte. Si a la final terminaría siendo la esposa de Edward Cullen por lo menos podría tratar de no molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

La velada terminó sin ningún contratiempo y, poco a poco, la gente comenzó a retirarse. Únicamente quedaron en aquel salón su futura familia política y la suya, mientras los meseros recogían todo el desorden.

—Bueno, ha sido un honor compartir con ustedes, pero tenemos que retirarnos —dijo el senador, parado en la puerta, más atrás Edward la escoltaba, tomándola por la cintura.

Los demás se habían alejado hacia el auto para darles un breve momento de privacidad que realmente no necesitaban.

—Espero que acates todas las ordenes que te he dado, me molestaría mucho verte entrar a la iglesia en el mismo estado en el que te he encontrado hoy —Ella sólo se limitó a asentir—. Así me gusta, Bella. Con el tiempo veras que no soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, por lo que te ruego no me hagas molestar nunca más en lo que nos queda de vida juntos —pidió, burlón.

La castaña gruñó suavemente, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer, cancelar el trato ya no era una opción.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto ha sido todo por hoy.<strong>

**Nota: Durante este mes no podre actualizar seguido, como dije en el grupo estoy trabajando en un campamento que adsorbe todo mi tiempo, por lo tanto no se cuando pueda actualizar reina de persia, pero no se preocupen estoy tratando de escribir lo mas que puedo. Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Gracias por sus rws, favoritos y alertas.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Malditas pesadilla

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **pero la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.

¡HOLA, HOLA!  
>HOY LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL Y UNOS DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA, EN EL CUAL DESCUBRIRÁN Y POCO DEL PASADO DE EDWARD. ESPERO QUE LEES GUSTE<p>

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4: Malditas pesadillas<p>

* * *

><p>—¡No, no, no!<p>

Sus propios gritos lo despertaron. Se sentó en la cama, estaba todo sudado. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se pasó las manos por su indomable cabello color cobre, un hábito nervioso.

Ya estaba harto de lo mismo, todos los días eran iguales, siempre despertaba de madrugada gracias a las putas pesadillas tan vívidas y angustiosas. Como odiaba despertarse así, sintiéndose de nuevo como cuando era un niño pequeño. Odiaba recordar a su madre siendo golpeada por el miserable hombre que tanto detestaba, mientras él se quedaba en su habitación protegiendo a su hermano menor: Anthony. Escuchaba los gritos de auxilio, las suplicas de su madre, mientras Leandro Masen la maltrataba y le decía cosas horribles, y él no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

—Mierda —masculló.

El destino fue un verdadero hijo de puta muy cruel.

Las imágenes del pasado lo embargaron, recordándole su desgraciada niñez y parte de su adolescencia…

—_Anthony, Edward, suban a su habitación rápido —dijo una impaciente Esme a sus dos hijos: Edward, de diez, y Anthony, de siete años. Esa noche Leandro había llegado borracho __—__Como pasaba casi a diario__—,__ dispuesto a desatar su furia contra sus hijos, sin embargo su esposa no se lo permitiría._

—_Otra vez está borracho, te golpeará.—No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Estaba seguro de que su padre golpearía a su madre, sin ninguna compasión, hasta dejarla inconsciente._

—_Edward, vayan a la cama, yo estaré bien._

—_No te dejaré sola mamá —protestó él._

—_No, Edward, por favor suban a tú habitación, yo estaré bien..._

—_Siempre dices lo mismo —masculló._

—_He dicho que a tu habitación—demandó la mujer._

—_¡Esme, Esme! —Leandro la llamó a gritos desde la entrada de la casa._

—_Por favor, necesito que estén lejos de él. Suban a su cuarto, por favor._

_Los dos niños subieron a su habitación a regañadientes. _

_..._

—Maldito seas Leandro —maldijo con frustración, volviendo al presente. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta el baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría e intentó olvidar las malditas pesadillas, pero le fue imposible.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente.

—_Edward, ¡no! —Escuchó la aterrorizada voz de su madre, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, Edward ya había lanzado a Leandro por las escaleras—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—_Iba a m-matar a Anthony… —dijo él entre lágrimas._ _Esme, al verlo temblar de miedo y sollozar, lo cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos_

_._ —_Todo estará bien. —Trató de consolarlo, él sólo intentaba proteger a su hermano de ocho años._

— _¿Está muerto?_

—_No lo sé._

— _¿Iré a la cárcel, cierto?— preguntó con temor._

—_No lo permitiré._

—_Pero yo lo maté, s-soy un asesino, a los asesinos los llevan a la cárcel._

—_Edward no digas eso, tú no eres un asesino —Lo exhortó—. Mírame, mírame —Lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y levantó el mentón del muchacho, obligándolo a mirarla—, tú no lo mataste, sólo estabas tratando de ayudar a tu hermano y estoy orgullosa de ti, pase lo que pase no digas que fuiste tú el que lo empujó._

—_Pero..._

—_Sólo prométemelo._

—_Lo prometo._

—_Bien, ahora promete que cuidaras a tu hermano._

—_Lo prometo —repitió._

_Su conciencia le decía que era un asesino, pero él se repetía una y otra vez que sólo trataba de salvar a su hermano, sin embargo sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de todo, él era su padre. _ _Esa noche marcó la vida de Edward quien, con tan sólo doce años, se culpaba por la muerte de su padre._

_Leandro Masen estuvo en cuidados intensivos por un mes, luego se supo que había escapado del hospital. Unas semanas después encontraron su cuerpo. Los médicos forenses aseguraron que había muerto carbonizado por el sol, aunque no sabían con certeza si era él, ya que se había encogido y su rostro estaba deforme._

_..._

Sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Cálmate, él está donde debe estar, en el infierno. _—_Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se miraba a través del espejo.

Se echó agua fría en la cara, intentando calmarse, sin embargo no funcionaba, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de golpear algo para desahogarse y tratar de calmar sus demonios internos. Abrió ycerró las manos repetidas veces, eso de alguna manera lo calmaba.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco salió del baño y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa, donde se encontraba un mini bar, y se sirvió un whisky.

El alcohol pasando por su garganta le daba fuerzas. Respiró hondo, terminó el whisky y dejó el vaso en una mesa, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero, con forma de "L". Suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, frustrado. Debía calmarse, estaba muy tenso.

—Te fallé hermano, prometí que te cuidaría —susurró mientras otros flashes se apoderaban de su mente.

_¡Glang, glang!_

_Se escucharon unos disparos seguidos de los gritos de una mujer._

—_¡Maldición! __—__exclamó y corrió asustado, como si su vida dependiese de ello, hasta el sonido. _

_Al llegar al callejón se encontró con Anthony tendido en el suelo, sin vida… Desde ese momento su vida no volvió a ser la misma._

—_¡No! ¡Anthony, no!_

_..._

—Te fallé, les fallé —decía mientras sollozaba.

Mierda. Se sentía abrumado y sofocado. Tomó un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por un segundo y luego lo soltó lentamente, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

Se levantó del sofá —No tenía caso seguir atormentándose, sencillamente era una pérdida de tiempo— y volvió a su habitación. Se asomó por la ventana, ya había amanecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos?

Voló a Londres una semana después de la dichosa celebración en New York, convencido de que todo saldría como lo tenía planeado.

Estaba solo en aquella casa, se sentía cómodo de esa forma. No le apetecía mantener una relación, la vida había sido tan dura con él que no creía en el amor, sólo creía en uno y era el de su madre. Para él, las tonterías de encontrar el amor verdadero eran una estupidez que sólo sucedía en las novelas y las películas románticas, que no eran más que una fantasía.

Sí, es cierto que había tenido muchas amantes, pero sólo era sexo de una noche, sin ningún compromiso, él les explicaba cómo eran las cosas. No le interesaba saber más de ellas luego de haber _follado_, como él decía. Nunca dormía con ellas, una vez terminaba regresaba a su casa. Así era él y no se disculparía con nadie por eso, y mucho menos para echar un polvo.

No las obligaba, ellas aceptaban sin ninguna protesta. Sabía con certeza que las mujeres se sentían atraídas hacia él, sobre todo, y estaba consciente de eso en su cuenta corriente, ninguna era sincera. Incluso sabía cuando un hombre lo miraba con ojos ambiciosos. Estaba cansado de la gente interesada y falsa.

Se dirigió al baño a ducharse y luego al armario, dispuesto a empezar el día siendo de nuevo el hijo de puta de siempre. …

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. —Saludó el portero de _Smith&Cullen,_ abriendo la puerta. Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Al hombre no le impresionó la actitud descortés de su jefe, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa personalidad prepotente y ácida cuando amanecía con los apellidos revueltos, que era casi a diario.

...

Llevaba más de una hora en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse en los jodidos documentos que tenía en las manos, sin embargo, por más que lo quisiese, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, la cual era jodidamente irónica. Nunca había pensado en casarse y formar una familia, le parecía una estupidez pensar en el amor eterno con todo lo que vivió en su infancia, sencillamente no podía imaginarse compartiendo su vida con alguien, era algo que sabía con absoluta certeza: jamás sucedería. Y ahí era donde la ironía hacía su aparición, en menos de tres meses debía casarse con alguien que no lo soportaba (Y no la culpaba por eso, él había sido un verdadero hijo de puta con ella).

Escuchó que alguien entraba a su oficina, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a Nell Bedworth, una rubia extravagante que parecía una réplica de la muñeca Barbie a tamaño natural.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi oficina sin tocar? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó a la rubia con una voz tan fría como el hielo, pero ella no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y, sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó en el escritorio.

—Amaneciste de nuevo con el humor de perros, ¿sabías que las personas amargadas envejecen rápido? Desde que tomaste las arriendas de esta empresa te has vuelto insoportablemente amargado. La silenció con una mirada de reproche.

—Yo no te he preguntado eso, ¿qué haces aquí, Nell? —Le preguntó con desdén.

—He venido porque pensé que necesitarías compañía. Quería darte una sorpresa. —Se justificó, levantándose levemente la falda de tubo negra.

La joven se pasó la lengua por los labios en una clara provocación.

El cobrizo puso sus ojos en blanco, era más que evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella estuviese ahí en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio.

—Bájate de mi escritorio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú me estás estorbando. Creí que ya te había explicado cómo eran las cosas conmigo.

—Si quieres puedes castigarme —dijo ella. El muchacho soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Tan desesperada estás? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Entonces te recomiendo que compres un vibrador, he oído que son efectivos.

Ese comentario la ofendió y no dudó en manifestarlo, no se dejaría humillar.

—¡Eres un maldito mal nacido arrogante! No puedes jugar con las mujeres cuando se te de la puta gana, algún día alguien vendrá, te joderá como tú lo haces con nosotras y te garantizo que no será nada bonito. No creas que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana sin tener consecuencias, ¿has oído alguna vez sobre el karma? —Soltó una breve risa que no reveló ni una leve nota de humor—. Quiero estar en primera fila cuando una mujer ponga en su sitio al gran Edward Cullen.

Una estrepitosa carcajada provino de la boca del cobrizo.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea —respondió con arrogancia.

—Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo —diciendo esto salió de la oficina hecha una fiera, azotando la puerta y rompiendo todo a su paso. No podía creer que alguien fuese tan arrogante como Edward Cullen.

Edward ignoró el patético berrinche de la joven y volvió hacia su escritorio tomando nuevamente los documentos.

Nell le parecía irritante, no tendría que haberse acostado con ella, pero ya lo había hecho. Cuando terminara con los documentos la despediría, decidió.

_Sí, ese hombre era un maldito sin corazón y sencillamente no le importaba. Tal vez Nell tendría razón, un día el karma se las cobraría todas. Dicen que a las personas como Edward el destino les tiene preparado a alguien que los ponga en su sitio y, siendo así, esa persona no tardaría en llegar y ponerlo ante sus pies._

* * *

><p>Chicas esto ha sido todo por hoy<p>

¿Que les pareció...¡¿lo amaron?... ¿lo odiaron?...¿saben como lo sabré? por medio de sus Reviews.

Gracias por su comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

un abrazo psicológico... nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capitulo 5: Día de chicas

**_Nota:1 _Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S.M...yo solo me divierto con ellos y por si las dudas la historia es mía**

**_Nota 2: _Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo.**

**nota 3:familia peliche: es una serie de televisión mexicana de género cómico, En el programa se narran las peripecias de una familia disfuncional y cuya trama se lleva a cabo en la ficticia **_**Ciudad Peluche, México**_**, donde se viven situaciones ridiculizantes y cómicas.**

**Bibi: Es la "rara" de la familia, la que nadie quiere. Es inteligente, hermosa, buena y siempre la tiene que regar con alguna frase célebre, a la cual todos responden: "¿Bibi, por qué no eres una niña normal?", Se caracteriza por no usar ropa de peluche (todos los demás de el universo Peluche lo usan)**

**Todos en esta familia están chiflados exacto bibi XD  
><strong>

**Hola ,hola, he vuelto.**

_**Muchísisisismas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y buenos deseos de verdad son geniales, a las lectoras fantasmas que participan leyendo esta locura ustedes también son geniales XD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Día de chicas<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Día de chicas.<strong>

**New York.**

Sentada en su escritorio mientras miraba una fotografía —En la cual estaban ella, Renée y Charlie sentados en la camilla de la clínica, con un cuaderno de dibujo—, Bella recordaba el día que supieron que tenía cáncer. En la fotografía se veía claramente que las quimioterapias estaban resultando, su cabello ya había desaparecido y, según le había dicho su madre, faltaba poco para volver a la normalidad. No había día en el que Bella no le agradeciera a Dios por salvarla de esa horrible enfermedad.

_—__¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Charlie? Mi pequeña tiene leucemia, la misma enfermedad de Isabel. No quiero que muera, sólo tiene seis años, tiene toda una vida por delante __—__decía Renée mientras caminaba de una lado a otro. No podía creer que Bella, su adorada pequeña, tuviese la misma enfermedad de Isabel, su prima._

_—__No morirá, Renée. La doctora dijo que si tratamos a tiempo la enfermedad podrán salvarla. __—__Él __la cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla. También __le dolía la noticia, sin embargo debía ser fuerte, la desesperación y el lamento no eran una opción en ese momento, así que debía mantener la calma por el bien de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida._

_—__¿Qué garantía me dan de que eso sea cierto? Dijeron lo mismo con mi prima y mira los resultados. Mi pobre bebé será sometida a tratamientos muy fuertes, perderá el cabello..._

_—__ El caso de tu prima es diferente, ella decidió salvar a su hija._

_—¿__Y si ella deja de responder a los tratamientos? He oído casos de niños que dejan de responder a los tratamientos. Ya perdí a Isabel... Si Bella muere no podré soportarlo __—__sollozó en los brazos de su esposo._

_—__¿Voy a morir?__ —__La voz de la pequeña Bella los sobresaltó. _

_Los dos adultos se miraron asustados._

_—__¿Voy a morir?__ —__repitió la pregunta._

_—__No, Bella..._

_—__No es cierto, le dijiste a papi que moriría como mi mami Isabel._

_—__Bella..._

_Entre llanto y miedo la castaña salió corriendo de la habitación de sus padres._

Cuando Isabel tenía cuatro meses de embarazo sentía mucho cansancio y falta de apetito, al principio no le dieron importancia ya que lo confundieron con los síntomas del embarazo, pero al pasar una semana comenzó a tener fiebre intermitente, luego de unos días apareció dolor en los huesos, como resultado de la multiplicación de las células leucémicas en el sistema óseo. Después la _anemia_ hizo su aparición, cuyas características fueron palidez, cansancio y poca tolerancia al ejercicio, fruto de la disminución de glóbulos rojos. Y así fue como, dos meses después, los síntomas fueron diagnosticados como leucemia.

La situación era delicada, ya que si Isabel decidía someterse a los tratamientos, la vida de su bebé corría peligro y si no lo hacía, ella moriría. Tal dilema tenía a toda la familia entristecida y abatida. No obstante, Isabel ya había tomado una decisión (La que escogería toda madre): salvar a su hija. Y no había poder humano que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Al pasar las semanas la chica se ponía cada vez más débil, pues la bebé absorbía toda su vitamina, haciendo que la anemia aumentara.

Días antes de morir, su prima hermana Renée, la cual era muy unida a ella, le prometió que cuidaría de su pequeña como si fuese su propia hija. Renée e Isabel eran inseparables, como hermanas, muchos decían que eran muy parecidas. Las dos tenían el cabello castaño claro y liso, tez blanca; los ojos de Renée eran azules, los de Isabel verde aceituna.

A tan sólo siete meses de embarazo, Isabel dio a luz a una hermosa niña de cabello castaño rojizo similar al chocolate, piel pálida y los ojos iguales a los de su madre. La nombraron Isabella Marie Swan, desde ese momento la niña se convirtió en todo para los esposos Swan.

Cuando Bella cumplió los seis años confirmaron su gran temor, Isabella había heredado el cáncer de su madre. Gracias a Dios lograron darse cuenta a tiempo, la niña respondía a los tratamientos.

A pesar del dolor que sintieron al confirmar que Isabella había heredado la enfermedad de su madre biológica —Que fue la causa de su muerte veintitrés años atrás—, en ningún momento Charlie y su esposa perdieron las esperanzas. Dicen que lo que un día nos hace caer, más adelante nos hace fuertes. Muchos se basan en el dicho popular: _"No hay rosas sin espinas". _En el caso de los Swan, pegados a esta ideología, se mantuvieron fuertes en la enfermedad de su hija, nunca desistieron. Sería mentira si dijesen que no tuvieron momentos difíciles, sin embargo, curiosamente, esos momentos los mantenían firmes y decididos a luchar.

Gracias a sus padres Bella siempre se mantuvo con la frente en alto. A pesar de ser víctima de las burlas de sus compañeros, nunca dejó de pensar como guerrera. Sí, había días en los que se sentía abatida, en los que no se creía capaz e intentaba tirar la toalla, sin embargo a su lado se encontraban Charlie y Renée diciéndole que ella podía, que era fuerte.

«_Frente en alto, eres una guerrera, una vencedora. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Si tú quieres algo puedes conseguirlo, ¿sabes por qué, cerecita? Porque eres fuerte y una triunfadora, nada para ti es inalcanzable. Si te esfuerzas, el día de mañana serás grande_» _«Nunca renuncies a tus sueños porque alguien te lo pida» Le recordaba siempre Charlie con sabiduría._

Bella siempre creyó que sus padres eran especiales, sus palabras y consejos siempre la mantenían fuerte.

«_Lucecita, para ser grande en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios, la gracia de ser un guerrero es pasar los obstáculos uno a uno, ganar las batallas sin tomar atajos. Lo que ahora nos hace débiles, más adelante nos hará fuertes. Nunca permitas que alguien te diga que no puedes hacerlo_» Le decía su madre con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras siempre estaban presentes en la memoria de Bella, para ella, en aquellas simples frases siempre aparecía la verdad, pura y clarísima como aparecen los guijarros en el fondo del agua limpia. Por más abrumada que se sintiese, esas palabras siempre llegaban a su mente y se decía a sí misma: Eres una vencedora, nunca permitas que nadie te diga que no puedes hacerlo.

Y así fue como Isabella Swan, la niña que un día luchaba contra la leucemia y las burlas de sus compañeros, se había convertido a sus veintitrés años en la dueña de _Swan Corporation_.

_¿A qué no sabes quién se acordó de ti? ¡Sí, yo, Rosalie! Rose te llama, Rose te habla, contéstate, contéstale…_

Sonó una grabación con la voz de Rosalie al estilo rap, trayéndola de vuelta a la actualidad.

_—_Hola, ¿qué quieres Rosalie? ¿Y qué rayos le hiciste a mi celular?_ —_respondió cansada.

_—¿Li__ndo, no? La grabé mientras tú estabas con Mr. Cold... ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? __—Guardó silencio por unos cortos segundos,__ esperando que su amiga respondiera, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito__—. S__ábado veintisiete de julio…_

_«__¡Carajo! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado_?_»_ Se reclamó, dándose una palmada en la frente.

_—__¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? Hoy es nuestro aniversario de amistad, lo hacemos desde que nos conocemos. Es como una tradición tener un día de chicas. __—_Le reprochó.

_—_Lo siento, tengo la cabeza repleta de cosas. Se me ha pasado por alto, lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar _—_prometió realmente arrepentida.

_—Bien. ¿Dónde estás? —_preguntó Rosalie.

_—_En mi oficina.

_—¿Por qué sigues ahí? Deberías apresurarte, te esperaremos en el centro comercial dentro de una hora._

_—_Rose, no puedo. Dentro de una hora tengo una vídeo conferencia con algunos de los ejecutivos de una de las mejores empresas constructoras del país.

_—No nos puedes dejar plantadas, dile tu secretaria que vacíe tu agenda __—_demandó firme.

_—_No puedo hacer eso...

_—Claro que puedes, tú eres la jefa, y si esa vídeo conferencia es tan importante dile Edward, Don Cold Cullen, que se haga cargo._

_—_No creo que Edward quiera Rosalie, sabes como es: primero se congela el infierno antes de que haga algo por alguien que no sea él mismo.

_—Deja de poner peros, recuerda que el treinta por ciento de la empresa le pertenece, por lo tanto es su deber hacer lo que le pidas._

Bella lo meditó unos segundos, su parte sensata decía que Rosalie tenía razón, pero su parte orgullosa e independiente se rehusaba a pedirle ayuda a _Mr Cold Cullen_. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar como el gran Edward Cullen alardeaba y se vanagloriaba por su destreza en los negocios, su ego era lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo subiese más. Prefería posponerlo para otro día, y así lo hizo. Luego de despedirse y prometerle a su amiga más de una vez que estaría con ellas puntual en el centro comercial, le pidió a Ángela Weber —Su secretaria— que cancelaran todas sus responsabilidades del día.

…

Después de ver una película y de un momento de risas se dispusieron a recorrer las tiendas del centro comercial. Al pasar cerca de una tienda de disfraces, Bella se detuvo frente a la vitrina donde exponían un vestido de novia gótico.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Alice.

—El vestido que me pondré el día de la boda —respondió Bella, señalando el vestido.

—¡No jodas! Esa es la cosa más fea que he visto en toda mi vida, además los vestidos de novia son blancos y esa cosa es negra —criticó con cara de asco. El vestido le parecía horroroso y pasado de moda.

—Wow Alice, te mereces un premio por descubrir que la tierra es redonda y que el burro de shrek no existe. —Se mofó Rosalie.

—Rosalie, ¿te gusta? —inquirió Bella, haciendo un disimulado guiño a su amiga rubia. Ésta le devolvió el gesto sabiendo lo que pretendía: fastidiar a Alice.

—¡Por Dios, Bella, ese vestido es perfecto! Te verías grandiosa vestida de negro. Yo llevaré aquel. —Apuntó el mini vestido de ángel.

—No jodas Rosalie, ¿tú también? —chilló Alice con clara desaprobación.

—No seas tonta, Alice, Bella sólo está bromeando —dijo la rubia—. Siempre caes, eres demasiado inocente duendecito saltarín.

—Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames duende —protestó molesta.

—Rosalie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el hecho de que Alice tenga el tamaño de pulgarcita, camine como si danzara, hable como una ardilla de caricatura y que sea tan madura como Barney no quiere decir que parezca un duende, y mucho menos te da el derecho de llamarla así? —La molestó Bella.

—Bella tiene razón Rosa… ¡Oye! —chilló, causando que sus amigas rieran—. Me alegra que se diviertan a mi costa.

—Vamos Alice, ¿si no nos reímos de ti de quién más lo haremos?

—¿Por qué siempre yo y no Bella o tú?

—Porque tú eres es más fácil de molestar —respondió Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y tú eres la que tiene más cuento que un libro coquito —agregó Rosalie.

—Eso no es cierto —contradijo la chica con un gesto infantil.

—Te refrescaré la memoria, recuerda el campamento de las exploradoras que hicimos al aire libre en el bosque… A ti se te ocurrió la "brillante" idea de hacer pipí entre los arbustos, pero esos no eran cualquier arbusto, sino de pica-pica… —Recordó Rosalie, entre divertida y asqueada.

—Pasaste todo la noche quejándote por la comezón —dijo Bella, riendo.

—Y esa no fue tu única Aliburrada.

...

**8 años atrás.**

_Sólo faltaba un paso para pasar al quinto nivel de las S.E.A (Señoritas en acción)._

_—__B__uenos días chicas, mi nombre es Margaret Paxton y seré una de sus guías. Primero que nada, las felicito, han llegado al último paso del cuarto nivel, pero todavía les falta enfrentar un último reto. Verán, en este paso debemos ir de campamento, donde se dividirían en dos grupos; cada grupo deberá rescatar a un colega (Interpretado por un muñeco), deben encontrar el centro de salud más cercano y llevar a su amigo sano y salvo. El grupo que lo haga en menos tiempo sería el ganador __—L__es anunció la guía Paxton__—.__ Las dejo con la encargada de ayudarlas en esta aventura. __—__Sin más que decir, le dio el paso a la otra guía._

_—B__uenos días chicas, mi nombre es Maca Cooper, seré su guía en esta aventura __—S__e presentó. Maca era una de las guías más importantes de la academia y una de las mayores, como de unos cincuenta y tantos años__—. C__reo que ya les dieron las indicaciones, en la cartelera de allá __—__Apuntó con el dedo la cartelera informativa que estaba en la habitación__—, __están los grupos asignados._

_En lo que la guía dio las indicaciones todos se dirigieron a la cartela donde estaba la lista, en la que estaban anotados los nombres de las chicas que formaban parte de un grupo. Como lo había dicho anteriormente Paxton, las chicas estaban divididas en dos: grupo "A" y grupo "B"._

_El grupo "A" estaba formado por las siguientes:_

**_Líder:_**_ Alice Brandon._

**_Sub líder:_**_ Rosalie Hale._

_Isabella Swan;_

_Angie Weber;_

_Danna Aniston;_

_Maya Williams;_

_Ahsley Andrews._

_El grupo "B "estaba formado por otras siete señoritas._

_Una vez formados los grupos y recibidas las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer, el grupo "A" (Junto a una guía) salieron a cumplir su misión._

_Luego de horas de caminar, todas estaban cansadas y hambrientas._

_—__T__engo hambre y me duelen los pies. __—Se__ quejó una de las chicas, __Danna Aniston._

_—__Cierto, yo también tengo hambre. No hemos parado de caminar desde que comenzamos __—c__oncordó otra chica._

_Siguieron caminando, pero esta vez se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidas al pasar por el mismo árbol._

_—J__uraría que ya he visto ese árbol varias veces, estamos caminando en círculos __—a__seguró Angie._

_—__Alice detente para ver el mapa __—E__sta vez habló Rosalie, quitando el mapa de las manos de su amiga. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección contraria__—. ¡__Alice, vamos en dirección contraria! Caminamos en círculos, tienes el mapa al revés. __—L__e reprochó molesta._

_—N__o es mi culpa, ¡ese mapa está borroso! __—S__e excusó con un gesto bastante infantil._

_—¡__Dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Ahora estamos perdidas y tú sólo respondes con "no es mi culpa, el mapa está borroso"__—r__egañó__—. __¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de comportarte como una bebé y madurar? No sé por qué te eligieron a ti como líder, ni siquiera sabes usar una brújula. __—E__n ese momento ya estaba bastante alterada al igual que Alice, que no se quedó callada._

_—__¡Cállate! A ver, hazlo tú sabelotodo __—r__eplicó alterada. Las chicas comenzaron a discutir. Bella comenzaba a cansarse, discutiendo no llegarían a nada._

_—__Alice, Rosalie… __—L__as llamó._

_—¡¿__QUE?! __—gri__taron las dos al mismo tiempo. _

_Bella las fulminó con la mirada y las chicas de inmediato bajaron la guardia._

_—L__o siento. __—S__e disculparon._

_—S__e están comportando como niñas, si siguen discutiendo no vamos a lograr nada. Vengan, creo que debemos hablar en privado __—or__denó. Las chicas obedecieron y se alejaron del grupo._

_—E__lla comenzó. __—__Alice señaló a Rosalie, gesto que a Bella le pareció bastante infantil._

_—N__o importa de quien es la culpa, lo importante aquí es que somos un grupo y debemos apoyarnos en esto, y como amigas también __—L__as exhortó__—. P__rometan que nos apoyaremos en todo sin importar lo que sea._

_—L__o prometemos __—__dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_—__Por la garrita __—__agregó Alice, levantando el meñique._

_—__Alice nosotras no tenemos garras __—__discutió Rosalie._

_—O__h vamos, no sean aguafiestas, denle… Por mí __—__dijo Alice haciendo un chistoso puchero._

_Bella y Rosalie se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, poniendo sus ojos en blanco._

_—E__stá bien, por la garrita __—__dijo Bella con fastidio. Las tres amigas sellaron el trato uniendo los meñiques._

_—__¡Bien! __—__canturreó una hiperactiva Alice, dando saltos y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña._

_Rosalie y Bella rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga._

...

—Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas.

—Yo no soy la única que tiene cuentos, ¿o acaso no recuerdan la excursión en la que a Bella la carrereó una iguana? Pobre Bella, gritaba como loca por todo el parque. —Se defendió Alice entre risas.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre iguana para que te persiguiera por todo el parque? —preguntó Rosalie mientras reía.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no le caí bien, pero no te hagas… Tú también tienes tus cuentos.

—Cierto, como la vez que le metió un ratón a la innombrable en el bolso.

—Se lo merecía. ¿Me van a decir que no se divirtieron cuando comenzó a maldecir en italiano y árabe? Y Jaime exhortándola por decir barbaridades. —Se excusó.

—Sí, fue algo épico. Victoria corría por todo el salón diciendo: "cazzo, cazzo, figlia di una cagna._" _—Alice hizo una imitación de una indignada Victoria.

—Sí, y Jaime le decía: "Una dama nunca dice esas barbaridades._" _—Esta vez fue Rosalie la que imitó la voz de Jaime.

—Gracias a Dios nadie supo quien fue —habló Bella—. Todavía sigo creyendo que eso fue innecesario e infantil.

—¡Por Dios! Bella, teníamos catorce años, se supone que así es una a esa edad —dijo Rosalie.

—Tú eres como la Bibi de la familia peluche en nuestro grupo. Al igual que Bibi, eres inteligente, hermosa, buena y siempre la tienes que regar con alguna frase célebre **—**aseguró Alice—. ¿Cómo era que decían? Ah, sí: "¿Bibi, por qué no eres una niña normal?"—canturreó dándose golpecitos en la sien tal cual lo hacía la familia peluche en la serie.

Las tres amigas rieron por las ocurrencias de Alice.

...

_—¿_Recuerdan cómo nos conocimos? _—_preguntó la pelinegra luego de un rato.

—Como olvidarlo, ese día fue un caos: Victoria diciéndole a todo el mundo que yo era una caprichosa, periodistas detrás de mi padre preguntando qué harían con su hija _mala conducta… —_murmuró Bella, recordando el caótico día.

**11 años atrás.**

_Todos los años la academia S.E.A organizaba un evento de caridad en el cual, según la opinión de las guías, escogían a sus más confiables y eficientes alumnas, que además de ser ordenadas, eran inteligentes, estudiosas y obedientes. Este último requisito era indispensable._

_Bella fue escogida por tres razones: una de ellas fue, desde luego, por su buen comportamiento; la otra que, por ser hija del senador, debía realizar todas las actividades que debe hacer una señorita de sociedad; en cuanto a la tercera, Swan Corporation (Junto a otras empresas constructoras) había construido viviendas para las personas afectadas por el huracán y, como hija de Charlie Swan, debía apoyar la causa._

_Ese año el evento se llevó a cabo en una comunidad que había sido víctima de aquel aciago día que los invadió a todos. El trabajo de las señoritas era ayudar a decorar, para esto se formaron tres grupos: uno para la decoración, donde se encontraban Alice y Rosalie junto a dos chicas más; uno de jardinería, donde habían sido asignadas Bella y Victoria (Esta última no estaba muy contenta con eso__)__ y uno de limpieza._

_Al principio todo estuvo en orden, todas las señoritas hacían su trabajo con escrupulosidad, tal cual se les había enseñado, pero no siempre todo sale perfecto, los pequeños accidentes suelen hacer su aparición. Sin dar tiempo de hacer cualquier cosa para poder evitarlo, Isabella pisó algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que sin querer tropezara con Victoria __—__Quien se encontraba a su lado, refunfuñado, mientras de mala gana sembraba una flor__—__ y cayera en el lodo fresco. Isabella intentó disculparse, pero una enlodada y furiosa Victoria comenzó a chillar y a decir a todo gañote que Bella la había ensuciado por malicia. Este acto no pasó desapercibido para los periodistas que, al escuchar el escándalo, como si de buitres hambrientos se trataran, rodearon a la chica llenándola de preguntas, que ni corta ni perezosa contestaba haciéndose la víctima._

_No podía creer que Victoria fuese tan falsa y dramática, ¡fue un accidente! Pero la pelirroja se había encargado de blasfemar en contra de ella, acusándola de obstinada y pretenciosa, alegando que se creía más que las demás por ser hija del senador Charlie Swan. _

_—__Isabella Swan es una obstinada con aire de diva, piensa que puede tener al mundo a sus pies por ser la hija del senador Swan. Yo no lo soporté más, se lo dije y ella me hizo esto. __—__Fueron las palabras de la pelirroja. _

_«¿Por qué te importa lo que la gente piensa? ¿Acaso tú eres como ellos dicen? Nunca le des la importancia a algo que es insignificante, simplemente no vale la pena. Si le das importancia ellos ganaran, la mejor forma de vencerlos es dándoles con el arma más poderosa que existe, con el látigo de la indiferencia» La imagen de Renée Swan guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa cómplice llegó a su mente._

_Recordando las palabras de su madre, Isabella hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mentirosa Victoria, era más que evidente que la chica no era una pobre e inocente niña... ¡No en vano le había parecido pretenciosa, con tan horrible ego de pavo real, al verla por primera vez en "S.E.A"!_

_Le pidió a Jaime que la cambiase de grupo, la guía sólo asintió y la envió a decoración. _

_—H__ola, soy Alice __—S__e presentó la chica que en ese momento era algo más bajita que ella. Su cabello negro azabache le llegaba hasta los hombros, haciendo resaltar sus ojos verdes. Detrás de ella venía una chica más alta y extraordinariamente hermosa, con su cabello dorado que le llegaba un poco más corto de la cintura, llevaba una media cola y unos pequeños mechones dorados adornaban su rostro__— y __ella es Rosalie __—p__resentó a su acompañante._

_—Y__o soy Isabella, pueden llamarme Bella. __—__Se presentó con una sonrisa._

_—__Encantada en conocerte Bells __—__dijo emocionada._

_—__Es Bella. __—__Le corrigió Rosalie._

_—__Es más bonito Bells __—__aseguró._

_La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza, decidiendo cambiar el tema._

_—__Oye vimos lo que pasó y es injusto, fue un accidente… __—__habló Rosalie._

_—__En vez de aplaudirla deberían castigarla, por ser tan jodida la ridícula esa __—__murmuró Alice. _

_—__Y ti también, si Jaime o una de las guías te oye diciendo palabrotas te meterás en problemas. __—L__a regañó Rosalie._

_—Lo sé, pero me molesta que ella quede como la víctima y Bells como la madrastra del cuento. __La pata de garza esa sólo lo hizo para llamar la atención. __—S__e quejó Alice, molesta._

_—Deberíamos__ olvidarlo. Mi mamá dice que no debemos darle importancia a las cosas insignificante. Jaime, mis padres y la mitad de las guías saben que no soy lo que Victoria dijo... Con eso me basta. ¿Qué los demás piensen que soy caprichosa y berrinchuda? Creo que acabo de demostrar lo contrario, siendo otra todavía estaría discutiendo con Victoria. Ella sólo quiere sus cinco segundos de fama, ¿para qué prestarle atención a alguien que no lo merece? Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que ella quiere._

_—Wow, no lo había visto de esa forma. Bella tiene razón, mejor olvidemos a Victoria... ¡Desde ahora ella será la innombrable! —propuso Rosalie._

_—__Me parece una gran idea. Creo que éste es el inicio de una gran amistad… __—a__seguró, dando saltos y aplaudiendo. _

_Y, como Alice lo predijo, ese fue el inicio de una larga amistad._

—Después de todo le debemos una a la pata de garza —murmuró Rosalie.

—Creo que sí—concordó Bella.

—Deberíamos obsequiarle algo... ¡Ya sé! Regalémosle un sapo envuelto en un hermoso papel de regalo, para que siga practicando el italiano; sería buena opción —dijo Alice.

—Yo compro el papel de regalo. —Se ofreció Rosalie.

—Y... Definitivamente eso no lo haremos —dijo Bella divertida.

—Tú y tu complejo de Bibi siempre nos quita la diversión. —Se quejó Alice.

…

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas salió al estacionamiento del centro, dirigiéndose a su auto. Habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la mañana en su _día de chicas._

Se subió a su auto e intento encenderlo, pero cuando metió la llave en el contacto y lo giró, el vehículo resopló de mala gana y luego… Nada.

_—_Oh,vamos, vamos, vamos_—_susurró Bella en voz baja, mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito encenderlo, sin embargo lo único que escucho fueron unos _clics_. Su motor había muerto—. ¡Maldita sea! —gritó frustrada, golpeando el volante.

«_Jodida la suerte mía» _

Bajó del auto, refunfuñado por su mala suerte y llamó a un servicio de grúa.

Un _Mayba exelero_ negro se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres puedo llevarte —habló el dueño del esplendoroso auto.

Dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, en este caso, aquello se cumplía al pie de la letra. El hombre tras el volante le daba honor al lujoso vehículo.

Su piel era hermosa, de color rojizo; sus ojos café oscuro, con una mirada profunda e hipnotizante; de labios gruesos, nariz un poco ancha y cabello negro azabache corto y sedoso. Para colmo, tenía la voz más hermosa que ella había escuchado en su vida, casi tan aterciopelada y sexy como la de Edward.

—Yo ehh...

_«Genial, ¿ahora tartamudeas? Pareces una adolescente hormonal» _Se reprochó internamente. Respiró profundo intentado controlar su nerviosismo.

_—_¿Me harías ese favor? —preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Claro, no hay problema, súbete. — Abrió la puerta. Isabella lo miro incrédula por unos segundos, para luego subir.

_«__¡Wow!_ Si el auto es impresionante, él es... ¡Jesús! Este hombre no es de este planeta» pensó.

Tenía el cuerpo muy bien trabajado, sus músculos resaltaban en su playera blanca. Vestía unos jeans negros y botas de minero marrón.

—Soy Jacob Black. —Se presentó, mostrando su sonrisa blanca marca Colgate.

—Soy Bella.

—Me gusta tu nombre, Bella.

—Gracias —respondió, rogando internamente no estar roja como un tomate.

Él le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, que causó que su rubor aumentara, y puso en marcha el auto.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo cuando llegaron a su penthouse—, ¿cómo podré pagarte?

—Podrías agradecerme concediéndome una invitación a comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Niñas eso a sido todo por hoy.<strong>

**El capitulo es un poco mas largo a comparación de los otros, realmente espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.**

**No se impacienten solo falta dos capítulos para que llegue la boda y les aseguro que las vidas de Edward y Bella se pondrán patas arribas ;) **

**ESTOY FELIZ POR SUS COMENTARIO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO TUVO 16, PARA MI SIGNIFICA MUCHO.**

**Guest : gracias por tu comentario**

**Mary: sí al pobre MR COLD le toco duro en su niñez, solo esta falta de amor... ya descubriste porqué Bella usaba peluca.**

**cullen-swan123: no lo odies solo esta falta de cariño.**

**sam129: gracia me alegra que te haya gustado**

**Nyleve.503: creo que todas estamos impaciente por ver como Bella pone en su lugar a Edward**

**leandra Cullen: me encanta que te encante mi historia, no te preocupes soy de las personas que cuando comienza algo no esta tranquila hasta que lo termina, escribo lo capítulos cortos porque no me gusta escribir de mas, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**

**Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por tu comentario**

**BABYBOO27: Gracias por comentar. I'm glad you liked it**

**Guest: me alegra que lo hayas encontrado y vuelto a leer**

**diana: le toco una vida dura, calma a medida que baya avanzando la historia iremos descubriendo mas de la oscura vida de Edward**

**Tata XOXO: Estoy segura que todas al igual que nell esperamos que alguien lo ponga en su sitio**

**maria Baltazar: me diste una idea esperemos a ver que pasa mas adelante**

**.9828: les va a acostar un poco pero nada en imposible y a ellos les queda mucho tiempo justo ya veremos como sera su vida**

**Guest: Gracia por tu comentario**

**ashleyswan: no sabes lo que me emociona saber eso**

**Yoliki: gracias por comentar**

**Uuun abrazo psicologico y nos vemos en la proxima actualización.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Plan de venganza

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **yo solo juego con ellos... la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por brindarme un poco de tu magia y por ayudarme con el nombre del capitulo ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor? .

¡HOLA, HOLA ! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?

* * *

><p>Capitulo: Plan de venganza<p>

* * *

><p>—Te amo. —Al escuchar esas palabras Edward detuvo en seco las embestidas, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente. ...<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>Te amo. —Las palabras de Edward salieron de su boca sin previo aviso.<em>

_Elizabeth soltó una carcajada. _

—_No seas ridículo, ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy... "Te amo", que maricón eres. —Elizabeth reía como desquiciada. _

_Tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación sin dejar de reír._ ...

* * *

><p><strong>Error 1.<strong>

_«__Mierda, ¿por qué has dicho eso?__» _ Se regañó Jane al darse cuenta de su error.

—Lo siento —susurró una disculpa. Sabía que Edward estaba enojado, él había sido muy claro con ella cuando le dijo que su relación era meramente sexual. Incluso había puesto reglas a lo que ellos tenían:

—_Nada de celos; nada de sentido de pertenencia; nada de llamadas o mensajes de amor, salvo si yo llamo para que vayas a mi apartamento; cuando llegues tendrás una venda y no te la quitaras hasta que yo me vaya; jamás duermo con nadie, así que después que acabe me iré _—Esa era una de las reglas fundamentales de Edward, él jamás dormía con las mujeres con las que follaba (Así era como él lo denominaba). Jamás las llevaba a su casa, para él eso significaba que no formaba parte de ellas, de esa forma no se sentía tan miserable y ruin—; _no dirás nada en toda la noche mientras estemos juntos, sólo lo harás si yo te lo pido; tendrás también las manos vendadas, no permito que me toquen; harás todo lo que yo te ordene. _—Hubo una pausa.

» _Ahora escucha bien y no lo olvides: están prohibidas las palabras te necesito, te extraño, te quiero o te amo, si te escucho decirlas me levantaré sin decir nada y me iré. No importa que esté a la mitad de la relación sexual, simplemente me levantaré y no sabrás nada de mí. Si llegas a cambiar de opinión sólo debes decirlo, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras, ¿aceptas mis condiciones_? —Jane asintió, ¿qué tan difícil debía ser? Después de todo era sólo sexo, ¿no? Podía soportarlo, ella tampoco quería tener una relación amorosa.

_«__¿Yo amarrada a un hombre? No, que va, yo no nací ese día. Eso no es lo mío__»_ Ese siempre había sido su pensamiento.

Tal y como había prometido, Edward se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a vestirse. Jane no podía verlo, ya que el antifaz de seda que tenía en los ojos se lo impedía, pero podía sentir sus movimientos.

—¿A… Don-Donde… Vas? —El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, creí ser claro cuando te di las reglas. —El tono frío en la voz de Edward la hizo estremecer.

Jane no supo como lo hizo, pero se quitó las vendas que inmovilizaban sus manos, para así poder quitarse el antifaz. Sabía que eso enfurecería más al señor de hierro, sin embargo ya no le importaba, ya había roto la regla más importante.

**Error 2.**

Él, al darse cuenta de lo que Jane había hecho, giró la cabeza y la miró fríamente.

—No te he dado permiso de quitártelos. —Su voz era casi un gruñido.

Todo el tiempo que había estado con Edward Cullen, Jane había aprendido a adaptarse a las peculiaridades de su carácter, sin embargo se sentía indefensa bajo aquella poderosa mirada y aquel brillo intimidante de sus ojos.

—Ya he roto la regla más importante, ¿qué importa romper otra? Al fin y al cabo tú igual te irás y me dejarás sola —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

**Error 3 y con él la desaparición de su paciencia.**

Ese acto hizo que Edward se enfureciera.

Caminó hacia ella con pasos firmes y la tomó de la mandíbula con fuerza.

—No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo.

Ella lo miró con miedo, era la misma mirada que más de una vez Edward vio en su madre mientras el maldito hombre que se hacía llamar su padre la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente. Frustrado, soltó la mandíbula de la joven y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándola asustada y humillada.

...

Al llegar a su pent-house se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a beber como desquiciado.

«_Tú, bastado, eres igual que yo»_ La voz de Leandro Masen retumbó en su cabeza. Podía escuchar la endemoniada y sádica risa del hombre que tanto aborrecía.

_«_No, maldito y mil vez maldito seas Leandro, no soy como tú_»_

_«Claro que sí, eres mi hijo» _Y de nuevo la risa.

_«_No, mi padre es Carlisle Cullen_»_

_«Sabes que eso no es cierto, puede que hayas cambiado de apellido, pero sigues siendo mi hijo»_

Su conciencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o tal vez las voces eran a causa del alcohol. Sea lo que sea, esas jodidas voces en su cabeza lo volverían loco.

... ...

—Te juro que esto no se quedara así, Edward Cullen va a pagar todo el daño que te ha causado, Jane.—Le juró April a su destrozada hermana menor: Jane.

—Ten cuidado April, muy pocas persona se atreven a desafiar al magnate señor de hierro y los que lo han intentado han terminado muy mal. Edward es un hombre muy poderoso, capaz de destruir tu vida en cuestión de segundos, mira como terminé yo. Si Edward llegase a descubrir tus planes se sentirá ofendido y tú terminaras muy mal. Con Edward Cullen nadie juega, ten mucho cuidado.

A pesar de la advertencia de Jane, April Vulturi estaba dispuesta a vengarse del hombre que destruyó a su hermana menor. Él había jugado con sus sentimientos, él la había destruido, la había consumido, la había humillado, la había dejado con el autoestima acabado.

—Tranquila, soy inmune a los hombres como él, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —dijo muy segura de sí misma. De manera fantasiosa, April creyó que sería la mujer fatal que destruiría a Edward Cullen.

_"El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo"_ Poniendo en práctica esta oración, April se hizo amiga de las personas que conocían y, por alguna razón, aborrecían a Edward. Algunas de esas personas eran: Jacob Black, Billy Black, Sam Uley y Tanya Denali.

_"Edward Cullen es el ser más misterioso, frío, oscuro, arrogante y mujeriego sobre el planeta. Una persona sin corazón."_ Testificó Billy Black.

"_No lograras conseguir mucha información de su vida, es una persona muy reservada. Lo único que puedo decirte es lo que todos saben, que es el hombre de negocios más talentoso y audaz que haya conocido. Es impresionante ver todo lo que ha logrado a su corta edad, tiene al mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¡No hacerle caso al dueño de semejante empresa es muy arriesgado!" Manifestó Sam Uley._

_ "Es tan hermoso que te quita el aliento con tan sólo una mirada, pero no te fíes de él, lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene también de hijo de puta."_ Le dijo Tanya.

_"Aléjate de él, terminarás mal_." Le advirtió Jacob Black.

April escuchó con atención las descripciones de Edward, todos lo describían como un hombre de hierro, dueño de un carácter frío, la persona más intimidante y hermosa del planeta. Había escuchado también que era posesivo, dominante, impulsivo y, a pesar de todo, el objetivo de las mujeres que, de manera fantasiosa, creían que podían sacarlo de la oscuridad. Claro está que ninguna lo había conseguido, quedando en la lista de "citas de sexo" del señor de hierro, terminando como Jane: con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Conoció a un hombre que le dijo que podía ayudarle con su venganza, su nombre era Ethan Brennet, un hombre de unos cuarenta y ocho años, alto y de ojos verdes. El hombre le parecía conocido, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a Ed... No, era imposible, él era hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el antiguo dueño de _Smith&Cullen Constructores_.

—Si queremos salir triunfantes, debemos ser cautelosos y astutos, mostrarse débil frente a él está prohibido. Debemos conocer bien a nuestro enemigo, ser como él. Edward Cullen es muy poderoso, cualquier error resultaría fatal. No sé si lo has escuchado, pero con él nadie juega —Ethan soltó una risa amarga—. Son tonterías, yo no le temo, yo soy su mayor pesadilla, pero eso ahora no importa. El plan es simple: tienes la fortuna de ser hermosa, sedúcelo —Calló, buscando las palabras correctas—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, yo conozco a Edward Cullen desde mucho tiempo y te aseguro que no le gustan las mujeres indiscretas y avariciosas. Jamás permitas que te vea como una mujer débil y desesperada, debes ser sensual, pero a la vez firme y segura. Para él, las mujeres difíciles son como un reto. Una vez que lo hayas logrado nos será más fácil conseguir la información necesaria para derrumbar su imperio. Edward puede ser muy hábil con los negocios y, para ser sincero, me ha dejado impresionado, pero ¿sabes? Él no es Dios, cualquier ser humano puede cometer un error, ahí es donde entro yo, no debes preocuparte, de ahí en adelante yo me encargaré.

Para ella el plan era perfecto, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a Ethan, sabía que necesitaba su ayuda, no podía hacerlo sola y tenía algo en común con aquel hombre misterioso que poco se sabía de su vida: ambos odiaban a Edward Cullen. ¿Cuál era el motivo del odio de aquel hombre por el cobrizo? Lo desconocía, sin embargo tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

Sin más que decir, de manera silenciosa, se propuso a investigar todo sobre la vida de Edward Cullen. Comprobó lo que todos decían, era el hombre más misterioso que había conocido, lo único que logró conseguir sobre él era que cada viernes, a eso de las diez de la noche, iba al bar _Twilight _vestido con camisetas grises o negras, de cuello en v, debajo de una chaqueta de cuero marrón o negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que la camiseta, dándole un aspecto rebelde y sexy. Se sentaba siempre en la última mesa, casi en penumbras_._

¿Qué podía salir mal si lo tenía todo calculado? Sin embargo, no pensó en algo muy importante: no es bueno jugar con fuego, te conviertes en la leña.

April estaba más que segura de que lograría hacer pagar a Edward Cullen por el mal causado a todas aquellas mujeres con las que había jugado. Como le había dicho Ethan, ella tenía la fortuna de ser hermosa, su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos verdes y su bien formando cuerpo podían quitarle el aliento a cualquier hombre. Estaba acostumbrada a que con sólo un carraspeo de dedos, tuviera al hombre que ella quisiese besándole los pies, pero lo que ella no sabía era que Edward no era igual a esos hombres que se enloquecen por un buen trasero o grandes senos, estaba cansado de ese tipo de mujeres, simplemente le parecían simples y fáciles. Tampoco era del tipo de hombre que juraba amor eterno, ¿por qué? La respuesta es simple, él no creía en ese tipo de amor o tal vez, aunque se negaba a admitirlo, le daba miedo ese sentimiento.

Preparada para seducir al señor de hierro acomodó su provocador y corto vestido rojo de encaje -No llevaba mucho maquillaje- y caminó hacia la mesa ubicada al fondo, donde se encontraba el hombre que parecía sacado de una revista sentó junto a él.

«Santa María Purísima, este hombre está jodidamente bueno»

_«__¡Cállate, recuerda que lo odias!__»_

Distraída con la presencia de semejante hombre, April Vulturi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar por qué estaba en aquel lugar.

_«Céntrate, April, recuerda que eres inmune a él»_ Se regañó internamente.

Con cara de niña inocente le dijo:

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero mi hermana desapareció y no conozco mucho este sitio, ¿podrías mostrármelo?

Edward arqueó una ceja al escuchar la excusa más infantil de su vida, sin embargo decidió seguirle la corriente, quería divertirse un poco. Se acercó a ella, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que a April se le erizara la piel, al tiempo que el corazón le latía frenéticamente bajo el pecho.

_«__¡Jodido demonio, es aún más hermoso de cerca!__»_

¿Inmune a él? Sí, claro.

—Dime qué te gustaría hacer...—Le susurró al oído.

_«__¡Válgame Dios, este hombre huele a gloria! Y su voz... Oh Dios... Su voz con ese acento inglés es maravillosa! ¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan hermosa físicamente y a su vez tan fea internamente?__»_

—Muéstrame lo que te gusta, sé que quieres otra cosa, no me creas tan pendejo como para creerte esa mentira tan estúpida. Te vi llegar sola al bar, pero, aunque me molestó que me vieras la cara, lo dejaré pasar... Así que no seas tímida y dime lo que de verdad estás buscando.

_«__Carajo, me atrapó__»_

"No le gustan las mujeres indiscretas y avariciosas. Jamás permitas que te vea como una mujer débil y desesperada, debes ser sensual, pero a la vez firme y segura. Para él, las mujeres difíciles son como un reto."

—Cierto, me atrapaste —confesó—. La verdad es que estoy un poco aburrida, te vi solito y quise hacerte compañía —dijo de manera sensual, aunque cuidándose de parecer desesperada o atrevida.

—Debo advertirte que no soy buena compañía.

—Ya somos dos. Él sonrió con malicia y, sin ninguna vergüenza cogió la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su pene.

_«__Edward Cullen es un muchacho grande__»_

—¿Qué dices si vamos a otro sitio? —Le susurró al oído, quería saber cuánto tardaba en caer, quería saber si era de esas mujeres fáciles de conseguir y, si era así, se levantaría y se iría, estaba cansado de ese tipo de mujeres, simplemente le aburrían.

April tragó saliva un poco nervosa. Carajo, no se esperaba eso.

_«__¡Concéntrate, recuerda lo que ese infeliz le hizo a tu hermana!__»_

"_Juro que esto no se quedara así. Edward Cullen va a pagar por todo el daño que te ha causado."_

«_Debes cumplir tu promesa, Edward Cullen debe pagar»_

«¡Esto terminara muy mal!»

_«__Concéntrate April__»_ Se regañó.

Recordando el motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquel lugar, quitó su mano de manera brusca y le respondió con seguridad.

—No te confundas, no se a que mujeres estas acostumbrado a conocer, pero te aseguro que yo no soy de esas. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo, soy Edward Cullen y soy el que te hará gritar de placer esta noche —aseguró con arrogancia.

April estaba impresionada por la personalidad arrogante y cínica de aquel hombre... ¡No en balde lo llamaban señor de hierro! Sin embargo le impresionaba, había pocos hombres como él, con ese aire de arrogancia y fuerte personalidad.

—Te equivocaste de persona, soy April Williams... —Se las ingenió para inventar un nombre, no era tan tonta como para revelar su identidad, él conocía muy bien el apellido Vulturi. Su padre, Aro Vulturi, era socio de Edward, así fue como Jane lo conoció en el aniversario de la empresa Smith&Cullen— Y no soy de ese tipo de mujeres.

Él soltó una carcajada de placer al oír el enojo en su voz. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo estimulante que resultaba cuando alguien le oponía resistencia?

—Si tú lo dices. —April podía percibir el cruel tono burlón de su voz.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen. —Fingiendo indignación se levantó de la mesa, todo formaba parte de su plan.

El señor de hierro volvió a soltar una risotada, después de todo si tendría diversión.

—Espera.

Pobre chica, sin saberlo se había metido en la boca del lobo. El cobrizo se fue metiendo en la vida de April Vulturi y no descansó hasta conseguir su objetivo. Como lo supuso, la chica no se lo dejó fácil, convirtiendo a éste en el juego más excitante para Edward.

Le dio las mismas reglas que le había dado a Jane y a todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

April creyó ser inmune a él, pero, por más que intentó no enamorarse, no pudo impedirlo. Sentía que lo necesitaba, no entendía como había acabado así, ¿cuándo se volvió tan débil? Se suponía que ella se vengaría de él.

Su plan no salió del todo bien, por una parte había conseguido entrar en la vida del señor de hierro, había conseguido toda la información que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su venganza, sólo faltaba que Ethan hiciese su parte del trato. Por esa parte el plan estaba saliendo viento en popa, pero ella no contaba con que se enamoraría de aquel hombre cuya mirada era intensa y penetrante, sin olvidar su boca sensual, si bien apenas sonreía. Con lo atractivo que era podía perdonarle cualquier cosa. De pronto se sintió débil, debía alejarse lo antes posible de él. Ella ya había cumplido con su parte, sólo debía esperar. No podía seguir jugando con fuego, no quería terminar como su hermana.

…

Luego del incidente con la señorita Nell -Como era de esperarse-, la chica fue despedida. Ese día la joven entró a la oficina de Edward Cullen hecha una fiera, armando un gran alboroto, soltando sapos y culebras por la boca, acusándolo de déspota sin corazón.

Seguramente no les parecerá raro, pero Edward en ningún momento se inmutó. Desde su escritorio observaba a la joven con su típica mirada de altivez y superioridad, dejó que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir y, sin mirarla o decir una palabra, tomó el teléfono y llamó a seguridad. Sin embargo no todo quedó ahí, mientras los guardias la sacaban de la oficina, ella lo amenazó con demandarlo por abuso de poder.

Y fue entonces cuando la carcajada de Edward se escuchó en casi todo el edificio. Ella pensaba que diciendo eso lo asustaría, ¡ja! Cuan equivocada estaba… Él tenía suficientes pruebas para despedirla: llegaba tarde, filtraba con los empleados, no cumplía con el uniforme, se quejaba por todo, tenía conflictos con sus compañeros de trabajo; razones suficientes para sacarla de la empresa, sinceramente ya estaba cansado de ella, su voz chillona y su perfume barato le producían jaqueca. Había sido el error más grande de su vida el haberse acostado con ella, ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, se encontraba demasiado borracho esa noche como para pensar con claridad.

Una vez pasado el mal rato, todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiese sucedido, en los pasillos nadie se atrevió a comentar sobre el tema.

...

Escuchó unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. Su secretaria, Mary Foy, entró a la oficina.

—No la he llamado, señora Foy.

—Lo sé señor, pero su abogado le envió esto. —Le entregó una revista.

Edward, al ver de qué se trataba, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué carajos voy a hacer yo con un revista de farándula? Esto es para las personas sin oficio que tienen un vida tan aburrida que se ponen a investigar la de los demás.

La mujer tragó saliva.

—No lo sé señor, su abogado dijo que usted entendería. Dijo también que lo llamaría —respondió tímidamente. La mirada de superioridad, y a veces burlona, de su jefe le causaba escalofríos.

Hubo un silencio de parte de Edward.

—Puede retirarse señora Foy, la llamaré si la necesito —dijo por fin.

Miró la revista y supo el porqué Ben la había enviado.

Lo que vio le gustó, en la primera plana salían dos imágenes, una era un _photoshop _de Isabella Swan y él tomados de la mano, y otra del día de su cumpleaños; las imágenes iban acompañadas por un titulo en letras mayúsculas que decía: "¿MAGNATE DE NEGOCIOS ENAMORADO?"

Guardó la revista y se preparó para tomar un vuelo a New York, había quedado en cenar con un distinguido hombre de negocios, aunque jamás lo había visto en su vida, sólo sabía que se apellidaba Brennet. Ante el gran interés del hombre por hablar con él, Edward accedió a ir a New York.

...

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi invitación a cenar? —Volvió a preguntar Jacob.

Bella no contestó.

¿Estaría bien aceptar la invitación de un completo desconocido?

—Oh, vamos, no soy ningún violador o mafioso, todo lo contrario: soy el dueño de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de este país. No está en mis planes secuestrarte... Al menos no por ahora.

Isabella soltó una risita nerviosa

—¿Qué dices?

Suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa, mostrado su perfecta dentadura.

—Paso por ti a las ocho, yo escogeré el sitio.

Bella asintió en acuerdo, sólo deseaba que no escogiese un lugar público, se suponía que estaba comprometida.

...

Isabella se sintió aliviada de que Jacob no escogiera un lugar tan conocido, prácticamente estaban solos, a excepción de una pareja que estaba frente a ellos y dos hombres que se encontraban a dos mesas…

—¡Carajo! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —susurró bajo al identificar a uno de los hombres.

_«__No puede verme aquí, maldición. Piensa Bella, piensa__»_

Y, en su desesperación por esconderse, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que meterse debajo de la mesa.

* * *

><p>yyyy eso ha sido todo por hoy. Mil disculpa por la demora mi linda beta y yo estabamos hasta el cuello de evaluaciones.<p>

Leandra lo siento si por mi culpa quedaste sin uñas.

**Linda**: 1...2...3...4...5(ya tuviste tus cinco segundos de fama) No me gusta hacer este tipo de comentario delante de todos, pero como no tienes cuenta en ff no podre hacerlo en privado. No se si leerás esto(espero que no, porque se supone que odiaste mi fic; lo encontraste un asco e infantil) solo te diré dos cosas: 1) Me pareció de muy mala educación tu comentario... sí ,eres libre de dar tu opinión, pero recuerda que la educación y decencia van siempre de primero. 2) "¿Las lectora no se aburren de leer basura?" Ahora yo te pregunto ¿has oído el dicho " Entre gustos y colores no han esrito los autores" para mi significa que todos tenemos gustos distintos, lo que una persona considera feo para otra es lo máximo y quiero aclarar que yo NO OBLIGO A NADIE a leer mis historias. Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir.

**melychile:** nena aqui esta en capitulo espero que te guste

**Guest**: nena no pienso abandonarla puedes estar tranquila

**yannina**: aquí esta el capitulo gracias por tomarte el tiempo de preguntar

**sam129: gracias por tu comentario**

**katy** : gracias espero que te haya guatado

**Guest:** gracias me encanto saber eso

**yannijamal**: graias por tu apoyo

**Emma Cullen:** bienvenida jajaj gracias por comentar

**roxy:** gracias por estar pendiente de todo lo que escribe significa mucho

**dany**: bienvenida gracia por comentar

**Diana:** JAJAJAJA siento ser mala

**BABYBOO27:** gracias nena

** Tata XOXO**: jajaja sí tiene el ego muy elevado, yo creo que jacob sera la pesadilla de ed.

**Guest:** gracias nena espero que te haya gustado tanto como el otro capitulo

** Yoliki:** jajajaja Sí, la verdad es que estaban bien locas, gracias por leer

**Nyleve.50:** jajaja gracias gracias por comentar

**ashleyswan:** gracias por leer

**pili**: muchas gracias nena

**leandracullen1**: espero que te haya gustado ¿valió la espera? gracias por cada día presionarme para que escribieses un besote gigantesco, como agradecimiento hoy el señor miedo te dará (ya sabes de lo que hablo ;) jajajaja)

**Damswan925**: me alegra saber que te hice reír mucho


	8. Hasta que el dinero nos separe

_Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen son de _**Stephenie Meyer, **yo solo juego con ellos... la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por brindarme un poco de tu magia ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor?

Holaaa, volví!

AL FIN LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE TODAS ESTABAN ESPERANDO,SÍ, LA BODA!

* * *

><p>Capitulo: Hasta que el dinero son separe.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Válgame Dios, tremendo lío!<p>

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía pasar toda la cena bajo la mesa.

«Si el señor de hierro te ve, estarás en serios problemas» aseguró una leve voz en su mente.

Soltó un jadeo al ver a Jacob a su lado.

—¿Ahora está de moda comer bajo la mesa? —dijo juguetón.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de Bella.

—Se me cayó un arete —mintió.

Él respondió arqueando una ceja.

No creía el cuento del arete ya que ella no los había llevado.

—Bella, no traes aretes... Dime la verdad.

—Emm... Emm —balbuceó, tratando de inventar algo—. ¿Viste al hombre que está en la mesa de atrás? Es un sádico matón que me ha estado acosando. ¡No! Puede verte —dijo cuando vio que Jacob sacaba la cabeza para ver al despiadado acosador del que Isabella hablaba—. Créeme es muy peligroso.

El moreno frunció el ceño, él no veía a ningún acosador, sólo estaba Edward Cullen.

—Yo no veo a nadie, se debe haber ido. Ahí sólo está el imbécil de Edward Cullen. —Prácticamente escupió su nombre.

Para Bella no pasó por alto la molestia de Jacob al nombrarlo, pero lo dejó pasar. Edward no era precisamente una perita en dulce, era bien sabido que él no tenía amigos, pero sí enemigos a montón.

—Ningún acosador te está siguiendo, ¿cierto? —Ella negó con la cabeza al ser descubierta—. Eso quiere decir que estás huyendo de Cullen y, por lo que yo sé, él no es ningún sádico acosador.

—No te darás por vencido, ¿no es así?

Él solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Edward es mi prometido —confesó por fin.

Los celos inundaron el cuerpo del joven.

«¿Qué esperabas? Una joven tan hermosa no podía estar sola» pensó con decepción. De verdad estaba interesado en la hermosa joven, sin embargo sus esperanzas de conquistarla se fueron abajo al descubrir que estaba comprometida con su peor enemigo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Cullen? ¿Por qué siempre tenían la mala fortuna de interesarse en la misma mujer? Cullen siempre se metía en sus planes y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Él quería a Bella, pero, como siempre, él se interponía en su camino. Ahora entendía el temor de Bella de ser vista.

Una mueca de descontento se dibujó en su cara.

—Bella, él no te conviene, Cullen es un maldito bastardo.

«Ni que lo digas» concordó con Jacob internamente.

—Eso ya lo sé, conozco a Edward y aún así quiero casarme con él. Nada me hará cambiar de parecer —Mintió descaradamente.

—Es tu decisión, yo no tengo derecho a intervenir. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Quisiera ser tu amigo... Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo.

Ella asintió, ¿por qué no? Había algo en Jacob que la hacía sentir segura. Edward no tenía porqué enterarse de su amistad.

A partir de ese momento, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. A pesar del poco tiempo que tenían conociéndose su amistad era muy bonita, los dos parecían encajar muy bien. Si uno pudiese escoger a su alma gemela, sin dudar Bella erigiría a Jacob. Él era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido: era atento, comprensivo, cariñoso, amistoso y positivo, era de ese tipo de personas que se meten en tu vida y resulta imposible odiarle. Isabella en ningún momento le contó sobre el contrato, temía que pensara que ella era de ese tipo de mujeres avariciosas que se vendían. Aunque muy en el fondo así se sentía.

Desde su habitación, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas de azul celeste, sentada en su escritorio (El cual estaba ubicado frente a su ventana), con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón y viendo el cielo azul reflexionaba sobre la alianza con Edward. Un día, sólo un día faltaba para dejar su casa y convertirse en la esposa de un hombre que no amaba, y que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella.

Como habrán imaginado, medio mundo se había revolucionado ante la noticia de la boda del siglo. Desde de que habían confirmado el compromiso, los flashes no habían dejado de brillar. El que dos jóvenes de tan importantes familias -Como lo eran los Cullen y Swan- se unirían en matrimonio, se había convertido en la noticia bomba para todos. De haber sabido que tal evento sería tan codiciado para los medios de comunicación (Los cuales estaban fascinados con la vida de Bella y Edward) no habría accedido. Como odiaba a esos jodidos reporteros que no hacían más que decir mentiras, comparar y sacar conclusiones absurdas.

Abogados trabajando en los papeles de su matrimonio, papeles que firmar, medidas para el vestido, la organización de dicha boda, la prensa detrás de ellos buscando detalles sobre la celebración... Todo ese circo se había convertido en una pesadilla y un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la pobre chica que todavía se preguntaba: ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular por Edward Cullen?

Tanto había sido el tiempo que tenía pensando con la cabeza echada hacia arriba, que ya conocía el más mínimo detalle del cielo azul. Cuánta falta le hacía su abuelita Marie. Cerró los ojos un instante, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y muy claramente, durante unos segundos, vio a esa dulce viejecita de cabello gris, siempre tan impecable y elegante diciendo: "Todo lo que nos hace daño, debemos desecharlo"

¿Que debía hacer? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad?

«¡Mi niña, el mundo es un rompecabezas sin arreglar! Está en uno mismo si encajamos las piezas o simplemente las dejamos sueltas. Nunca sabremos qué nos tiene preparados el destino»

La abuelita Marie tenía muy arraigada esa falsísima, y pasada de moda, creencia del destino y de que las cosas pasaban por un motivo.

Marie Swan había sido una persona muy sabia y extrovertida, difícil de no amar. Ella había sido su nana, con ella había aprendido a leer, a escribir, había despertado en Bella la afición por las novelas, le había enseñado a tocar el piano. Ella, la madre de Charlie, siempre fue un gran apoyo para ellos. Siempre tenía una palabra que mantenía a Charlie y Renée fuertes en la enfermedad de su hija.

La última vez que vio a la abuelita Marie fue semanas antes de entrar a la E.D.S. Desde la ventanilla del auto de su padre, mientras que, agitando una mano, decía a gritos: "¡Adiós, adiós abuelita. Te veré prontísimo!"

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esa sería la última vez que viera a su adorada abuelita?

«¿Qué debo hacer abuelita? Ay, no te imaginas cuanta falta me haces» susurró con pesar.

«Estúpido Edward, esto es tu culpa»

«Lucecita, para ser grande en la vida hay que hacer sacrificios, la gracia de ser un guerrero es pasar los obstáculos uno a uno, ganar las batallas sin tomar atajos. Lo que ahora nos hace débiles, más adelante nos hará fuertes.» Las palabras de su madre llegaron a su mente.

«¿De verdad le dejaras todo a Edward cretino Cullen?» dijo su subconsciente «Sé madura, a ti te conviene esta alianza con el señor de hierro, además ya firmaste el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás.

Había llegado la hora, ya no había marcha atrás, sólo quedaban minutos para convertirse en la esposa de aquel hombre que la esperaba frente al altar junto al reverendo.

Podía escuchar el "tun, tun, tun" de su desembocado corazón.

Se encontraba parada frente aquella majestuosa entrada, vestida de novia. Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

—Te entrego el tesoro más grande que me ha dado la vida —dijo Charlie—, cuídala o me conocerás realmente. —Lo amenazó, su mirada era dura y penetrante.

Edward tomó la mano de su prometida y sólo asintió.

Bella luchó por no bufar. Por lo menos pudo haber dicho algo.

Era tan arrogante que ni la miró, sólo tomó sus manos y los volteó, quedando frente al altar, y prácticamente le exigió al reverendo que comenzara la ceremonia.

Su desprecio por Edward aumentaba cada vez más. Era frío, amargado, un cretino sin corazón. Ella al menos se sentía incómoda estado en aquella iglesia, parada frente a un hombre de Dios, pero a él no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Aunque su cuerpo se encontraba ahí, su mente estaba en otra galaxia.

Un dolor en el costado la hizo volver a la realidad. Edward la había pellizcado, en ese momento fue consciente de que todos a su alrededor la miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Contesta. — Le habló al oído.

—Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

«Hasta que el dinero los separe» murmuró su subconsciente.

—Acepto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, apenas había sentido que llegaba y ya estaba saliendo del brazo de su ahora esposo, mientras que aquellas personas aplaudían y felicitaban. A pesar de la alianza que tenía en su dedo, todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada junto a Edward en aquella mesa del club. Había invitados de todo el mundo en la boda del año y por donde quiera que mirase se encontraba mujeres ricas y elegantes, ataviadas en su mejores trajes, y hombre poderosos y seguros.

Bella bufó frustrada, no quería estar ahí, no se sentía como una novia de verdad.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre la suya, dirigió su mirada hacia él, quedando hechizada por el brillo seductor de los profundos ojos esmeraldas. Incómoda, apartó su mano y la mirada. No obstante él se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que contenga la respiración.

—Isabella —pronunció Edward levemente—, ¿podrías intentar parecer una novia normal? Se supone que este es el mejor día de tu vida, ¿no crees?

Hizo una pausa. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la joven.

—Debo admitir que no luces tan mal hoy, por lo menos tienes mejor semblante —dijo, tocando la tela blanca del vestido de Bella—. Supongo que tengo que notificarte donde viviremos desde hoy... Aunque nunca he estado acostumbrado a hacerlo, así que no esperes que lo haga siempre.

» Desde ahora en adelante viviremos en Inglaterra, en la mansión Masen —Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. Jamás había escuchado ese apellido, sin embargo no le dio importancia—. También forma parte del acuerdo, ahora me pertenece. Viajaremos mañana a primera hora, tenemos mucho trabajo ya que la empresa ha cambiado de propietarios. Debemos organizarnos, no quiero futuros problemas. Y me temo que nuestra luna de miel se demorará un poco.

«¿Luna de miel?» pensó Bella.

«Oh vamos, no te impresiones, se supone que debes darle un hijo» Le respondió su subconsciente.

—El día que firmaste el documento te dije que debías darme un heredero lo antes posible, sin embargo ahora no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas lloronas, sucias y molestas; así que no habrá luna de miel.

Bella respiró aliviada. Una luna de miel habría sido insoportable.

—Basta de plática. Se supone que debemos bailar —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Bailar ¿tú y yo?

—Ya sabes que mi familia es muy tradicionalista, y la tradición dice que el novio y la novia deben bailar. No queremos decepcionarlos, ¿cierto?

No dio tiempo a protestas y la agarró de la mano, sin dejarle otra opción más que levantarse.

La guió hasta la pista de baile, rodeándole la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Vamos, sonríe, no queremos que el público se decepcione.

Ella se obligó a sonreír mientras bailaban al compás de la música.

—Esto es ridículo, ¿es necesario hacer todo esto?

—Se llama boda y todos esperan algo cursi. Se supone que estamos perdidamente enamorados, debemos hacer que se lo crean, así que vamos a hacerlo más real. —Sin previo aviso juntó sus labios con los de Bella.

Una oleada eléctrica los recorrió a los dos y Edward se apartó, abrumado por la fuerza inesperada de aquella sensación.

¿Que jodido demonio había sido eso? Nunca en su vida lo había experimentado.

—Debemos irnos, nos hospedaremos en el hotel donde me estoy quedando y mañana a primera hora volaremos a Londres —demandó con voz dura, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el brusco cambio de humor.

«No solo es un hijo de puta arrogante, sino que además es bipolar. Vaya esposo te has ganado Bella» comentó su entrometida conciencia. No pudo negar que tenía razón.

Se despidieron de todos, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de su esposa Edward llevó hacia la salida sin decir nada.

Se subieron al auto que los esperaba.

Edward no se movía de su asiento. Tener a Isabella tan cerca le hacía sentir que cada uno de los poros de su piel empezaba a despertarse.

¡Que ironía de la vida! Había estado con muchas mujeres y jamás sintió esa clase atracción tan salvaje, tan brusca. Ni siquiera por Elizabeth que fue su amor adolescente...¿ Por qué tenía que sentir eso justamente por aquella mujer?

Se sintió enfadado consigo mismo, no podía permitirse sentir ese tipo de sentimiento por Isabella.

Una vez llegaron al hotel Edward suspiró aliviado. No sabia cuanto duraría su auto control y se contendría de abalanzarse sobre ella para arrancarle la ropa mientras la besaba.

Un botones le abrió la puerta a Isabella y ésta salió del coche seguida de Edward.

Durante unos minutos la castaña se quedó a Edward mientras este intercambia cumplidos con otro miembro del personal del hotel. Luego subieron hacia su habitación sin cruzar palabra alguna.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, se que esta un poco corto, pero no se impacientne ya el otro capitulo esta casi terminado.<p>

también quería disculparme por la tardanza, pero como ya algunas saben estoy sin pc lamentablemente no tiene arreglo, y otras cosas mas, que si se las cuento se aburrirán.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, alertas y buenos deseos... son hiper, mega geniales!

Muchas gracias a las lectoras fantasmas ustedes también son geniales.

No voy a poder contestar los mensajes porque estoy desde el tlf

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	9. Comenzó la guerra

¡Buenas buenas! ¿A que no adivinan quien vino a visitarlas? Sí,el señor de hierro esta de vuelta!

Day Aguilar gracias por tu magia nena

Este capítulo está dedicado a la talentosa y sexy Day, ; ) quien estuvo de cumpleaños ayer. Te deseamos lo mejor del mundo linda.

También me gustaría agradecerle a Mariagracia, zafiro, Alexa y Diana por su apoyo.

Bueno las dejo leer

—

El primer mes de convivencia entre Edward y Bella fue un desastre para ambos. Nada había cambiado, sus peleas seguían siendo igual que siempre. Discutían por todo, hasta llegar al punto de pelear por cosas absurdas e infantiles, como quién tenía la razón o quién era más irritante. Edward comenzaba a maldecir en italiano, haciendo que Bella se enfureciera y lo llamase infantil, saliendo de la habitación vuelta una fiera, azotando la puerta.

Esto se repetía casi diario, Isabella salía furiosa, prometiendo que llamaría a su abogado y terminaría con toda esa tontería del contrato. Pero como siempre sucedía, la desacreditaba su voz interior, que era como su pepe grillo personal, recordándole una y otra vez que no debía ser débil.

«Piensa como campeón» Le recuerda.

«Eres fuerte» Le grita.

«Tú puedes» Le anima.

«Da lo mejor de ti» Le aconseja.

Y así, convencida de que era una campeona, salía a luchar con la vista al frente y daba lo mejor de sí misma.

A pesar de la distancia Jacob y Bella nunca perdieron la comunicación, se escribían a diario. Él, como siempre, le recordaba que estaría para ella si lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba un montón. Jacob se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. Cada broma, cada consejo, cada palabra de aliento le hacía sentir que no estaba sola. Lamentablemente tenía que volver a la realidad.

En la casa se podría decir que todo estaba en bien, tenían empleados que mantenían todo en orden. Estaba Carmen, una mujer de mediana edad quien llevaba años trabajando para los Cullen, y que se encargaba de administrar todo en la casa. Por oposición de caracteres, Edward y Bella administraban a Carmen.

Al lado de Carmen y acudiendo a sus órdenes de estado mayor, estaban tres chicas (Éstas llegaron un par de días después de que Bella y Edward se mudaran a la casa) María, Camila y Manuela, ellas se encargaban de todos los quehaceres del lugar.

En la cocina, con un delantal azul prendido en la cintura, una malla en la cabeza y siempre de mal humor, estaba Teresa.

Por fin, más allá de la cocina, la casa y el misterioso mayordomo –Jackson– se encontraba el jardinero, quien se ocupaba de mantener el jardín majestuosamente hermoso, donde hermosos árboles, coloridas flores, bellas mariposas, el agradable sonido del río, los horribles sapos y muchas más cosas que sería largo enumerar, mantenían con vida el lugar.

Volviendo a Bella y Edward, dormían en habitaciones diferentes, pero estando ellos juntos, las cosas no podían estar en orden por mucho tiempo.

—¡Edward! —chilló a todo gañote desde el baño.

—Bingo —susurró el cobrizo victorioso, para luego reír a carcajadas.

Habían tenido, como siempre, una discusión la noche anterior, así que como venganza, se levantó temprano, se duchó y se le ocurrió que sería divertido jugarle un pequeña broma a Bella por haberlo llamado "Estúpido ogro", "Cretino sin sentimientos" y "Hombre de hojalata".

No podía negar que verla salir de la habitación azotando la puerta, refunfuñando y maldiciendo, le resultaba divertido, lo que hacía que terminara en el piso riendo a carcajadas. Bajó al sótano para desactivar la calefacción del agua antes de que Bella se duchase.

Como se había imaginado, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó abriendo la puerta y poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

Quería parecer indiferente, sin embargo no puedo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Isabella de arriba abajo. ¡Y, joder, vaya que le gustó lo que vio! Aquella mujer parada frente a él tenía el cuerpo perfecto. Imaginó esas bonitas piernas rodeando su cintura…Intentó recuperar el aliento.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era?

El corazón se le aceleró. Esperen un momento, ¿el corazón? ¿Desde cuándo intervenía éste en aquel tipo de situaciones?

Estaba tan excitado que se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de lanzarse sobre ella y acorralarla contra la pared, mientras la desnudaba.

Mierda, parecía un adolescente hormonal.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, sabía que había sido de mala educación, pero le importaba un carajo, sería peor si ella se daba cuenta de su creciente bulto en la entrepierna. Trató de calmar su respiración, debía contener sus ganas de decirle: "Desnúdate y deja que te folle", eso sería un tremendo error.

¿Qué carajo le estaba sucediendo? ¿Y por qué sentía todo aquello por Isabella? Era el mismo sentimiento que había sentido años atrás, y que él creyó que era amor.

«¿Amor? Déjate de vainas, eso no existe»

La vida había sido tan injusta con él, dándole golpes tras golpes que marcaron su alma. Había sufrido tantas decepciones por personas que él creía que lo amaban que ahora se negaba a volver a darle a alguien esa clase de poder, el poder

de destruirlo.

…

¡Caramba!

Ahora esto era la guerra. Por supuesto que Bella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se cobraría el disgusto que le hizo pasar en el hotel antes de volar a Londres.

—¡Maldición mujer! Hace media hora te dije que si no te levantabas de esa jodida cama yo mismo te sacaría. Así que tienes un minuto para obedecerme. —La amenazó.

—¡Vete al carajo, Cullen!

Se sentía cansada.

—Ya van diez segundos, Swan. El tiempo corre, mujer, y mi paciencia se agota.

— Tu paciencia se agota muy seguido, deja de molestar, estoy cansada. —Lo ignoró, aferrándose más a las sábanas, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana.

—Se acabó el tiempo.

Le arrebató las sábanas y la sacó de la cama, echándosela sobre el hombro para caminar en dirección al baño.

—¡Suéltame animal! —gritó. Comenzó a golpearle la espalda con los puños cerrados.

—Quédate tranquila, mujer. —Le dio una fuerte nalgada que la dejó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que reaccionó de nuevo, atacando con más fuerza esta vez.

—Eres un imbécil hijo de pu...—Su protesta fue interrumpida cuando Edward la metió en la bañera — ¡Arg! ¡Aparte de cavernícola, eres un bruto!

El joven soltó una carcajada, ganándose una exclamación de disgusto de parte de la chica.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Swan. Yo te lo advertí. —Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Si Edward Cullen quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

¿Pero qué debía hacer para vengarse de él?

«Vamos Bella, piensa»

¡Eso es! Ya lo tenía.

¿Qué pasaría si una mañana Edward despertará con el cabello azul?

Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo le teñía el cabello sin que él se diera cuenta?

Recordó la vez que Alice le jugó una broma pesada a una niña de la S.E.A tiñéndole el cabello de verde con papel crepé, la pobre chica había durado tres días con el pelo de ese color.

¡Genial! ¡Eso era!

Y así comenzó su plan, antes de ir a Cullen&Swan, paró en la tienda y compró dos pliegos de papel crepé.

...

—¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Renuncio! No hay quien soporte a un ser tan exigente y déspota. Para él nada está bien —gruñó furiosa la asistente personal de Edward, recogiendo sus cosas. Estaba cansada de ser humillada. Cuando realizó la entrevista dos meses atrás, no imaginó que trabajaría para un hombre tan frío e inconforme, nada para él estaba bien, siempre le encontraba el mínimo error a su trabajo y ella tenía que volver a hacer todo. Había hecho todo lo posible por perseverar, pero aquel hombre era jodidamente insoportable.

"¿A esto le llamas café? Es un asco, tráeme otro." Ella era su secretaria, no su sirvienta. Su trabajo era administrar su tiempo y agenda, atención a las llamadas telefónicas, correspondencia, viajes de negocios, organización de proyectos diversos; no ir a lavandería o hacerle café al señor exigencia.

Todos los días era lo mismo.

"¿Dónde está mi café, señorita Miller?"

"¿Ya envió el correo, Miller?"

"Vacíe mi agenda y que nadie me interrumpa, señorita Miller."

"La información que le pedí, Miller."

"Llévele este informe a Isabella, Miller."

"¿Llevó mi ropa a la lavandería, señorita Miller?"

Miller esto, Miller lo otro…Aunque sonara bonito en su voz, si escuchaba un señorita Miller más salir de sus labios, explotaría. Su paciencia había llegado a su límite, trabajar para ese idiota, mandón, esclavista, arrogante, era un jodido dolor en el culo. Ahora ya entendía porque le decían señor de hierro, ese hombre parecía una máquina, no se cansaba ni tenía compasión de nadie.

Era increíble que una persona tan joven y hermosa -Porque debía admitirlo, el muy maldito era tremendamente guapo y sexy- tenía un carácter insufrible. Era orgulloso, gruñón, bipolar, y esas eran sólo algunas de las muchas cosas que le hicieron tomar la decisión de renunciar. Si bien la paga era buena, nadie merecía ser tratado con tanta falta de respeto.

—Tome —Le dio la tableta electrónica donde tenía la apretada agenda del señor de hierro—. Dígale a ese idiota que renunció. —Y, sin más, la chica se fue refunfuñando.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza al ver como otra secretaria furiosa abandonaba el lugar. Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina de Edward y tocó tres veces, pero al ver que éste no contestaba, entró.

Edward estaba de pie frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, observaba el paisaje de Londres, sin verlo en realidad.

¡Lo había conseguido! Estaban a punto de firmar un acuerdo que convertiría a la empresa Swan&Cullen en una de las industrias de ingeniería más importantes del mundo.

Aro Vulturi -Con quien había creado una gran amistad- no estaba bien de salud, no tenía un hijo hombre, sólo dos hijas, sin embargo éstas no estaban preparadas para manejar una empresa, por lo tanto no había nadie que se ocupara del negocio familiar cuando él muriese. Por eso iba a firmar el acuerdo y al día siguiente lo celebrarían por todo lo alto con una fiesta.

Le había costado mucho conseguir la confianza de Aro, pero al final todo había salido como lo había planeado.

Un carraspeo lo hizo regresar a la tierra. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa altanera, con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

— Acabo de recibir una llamada de Aro, quiere que volemos para firmar el acuerdo, según me dijo no se encuentra bien de salud y su hija mayor, aunque aceptó hacerse cargo, no sabe cómo manejar una empresa. Por lo tanto, Aro me ha pedido que me haga cargo yo, ya que no confía en la señorita April, y no lo culpo —explicó—. Casi puedo oler el triunfo.

—Sólo huelo el olor de la arrogancia.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy chistosa, Swan —dijo sarcástico—. ¿Dónde está mi secretaria? Necesito el informe que le pedí.

—Si te refieres a la chica que vi salir prácticamente echando humo de tu oficina, y lanzando mil y una maldiciones en tu contra, pues dijo que renunciaba.

—¡Joder! Ahora hay que buscar una nueva. Detesto tener que hacer esas jodidas entrevistas.

—Si dejaras de ser un idiota prepotente no tendrías que cambiar de secretaria cada mes… Edward, no está bien tratar de esa forma a la gente, no puedes andar por la vida siendo un completo patán, tus empleados son personas, no máquinas. El hecho que seas bueno en los negocios no significa que debas comportarte de esa forma tan maleducada. Nada te cuesta ser amable.

Le molestaba la actitud de Bella, sin embargo no dejaría que le amargara el día.

—Eso me hace lo que soy, ¿crees que llegué hasta aquí regalando sonrisas y hablando del amor y la paz? —contraatacó.

—No se puede negar que estás donde estás por tus habilidades, eso te hace un gran hombre de negocios. Eres muy seguro de ti mismo, lo que te hace crecer al respecto, tú lo crees, lo sabes y te hace arrogante. Crees tener la razón todo el tiempo y lo más jodido es que cuando la tienes, tratas a los demás con inferioridad. Por esta razón te comportas prepotente y tratas a la personas como basura.

» ¿No te has preguntado hasta qué punto es mala la arrogancia? ¿Dónde estarás cuando la gente se canse de ti? ¿Qué harás cuando el mundo no orbite a tú alrededor? Si sigues así, quedarás solo.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia. Ésta es mi empresa, yo sé cómo dirigirla y no dejaré de ser como soy sólo porque a ti te molesta —dijo entre dientes, ya empezaba a molestarse.

—Te recuerdo que ésta también es mi empresa —Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó un bufido de parte de Edward—. ¡Dios! Eres exasperante —exclamó frustrada—. Cuando era pequeña me gustaba mucho un programa que se llama Dr. House, recuerdo que a pesar de que era excelente en su trabajo, nadie lo soportaba.

Él arqueó una ceja, no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? No entiendo qué tiene que ver ese jodido programa conmigo.

—Que tú te pareces a House, eres más o tan igual de impertinente que él. Por ejemplo: si estoy en una cola y la persona que está antes que yo tarda más de lo normal, yo no digo nada por respeto, sin embargo habrá otros como House que le dirán que se apure, que tienen prisa, con el característico tono de: "Oh, vamos."

—No veo cual sea el problema —masculló.

Toda felicidad se había esfumado dando paso a la ira. Bella ignoró los dardos nada amables que le lanzaba con los ojos y siguió hablando:

—No sé por qué eres así, pero no creo que los demás tengamos la culpa de eso.

El cobrizo apretó la mandíbula, tanto que Bella temía que pudiera romperla. Sus manos hechas puños a los costados del cuerpo. Era evidente lo tenso que estaba. Sin duda Edward lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Se dio cuenta por qué la gente le temía. No obstante ella no se sentía intimidada, todo lo contrario, sentía curiosidad, quería saber el porqué de su comportamiento, quería saber por qué era tan frío e insensible... O eso era lo que él trataba aparentar. Tal vez tuvo una infancia difícil.

—Tú no sabes nada —gruñó entre dientes, estaba conteniendo la rabia—. Que fácil es jugar a ser Dios y juzgar a los demás. No todos tuvimos una vida perfecta o estudiamos en una academia extremadamente costosa, donde sólo hay niños de mami y papi. Si estoy donde estoy es porque todos los días salgo a enfrentar este jodido mundo lleno de personas avariciosas e interesadas. Si una cosa me ha enseñado esta jodida vida es que el pez más grande se come al más chico, y yo no seré el pez chico. En este mundo egoísta no se puede confiar en nadie. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes dejarme solo.

La joven notó lo molesto que se encontraba Edward, sabía que había llegado muy lejos. Él tenía razón, ella no era nadie para juzgar, así que se dejó de palabrerías y recordó porqué estaba en la oficina del señor de hierro.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, sin embargo él no dejaba de mirarla con odio, sus ojos esmeraldas adoptaron un color oscuro y su respiración era pesada.

Bella tragó grueso, por un momento se sintió intimidada por la intensa mirada de aquel hombre furibundo. Dirigió su vista a la tableta electrónica que le había dado minutos atrás la ex asistente.

—Ya... Que... —Se aclaró la garganta— Ya que la señorita Miller renunció, yo me encargaré de tu agenda mientras contratemos otra. Pero te lo advierto Cullen, a mí no me tendrás de cachifa. —Le advirtió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados para enfatizar su punto.

Devolvió su vista al aparato.

—Según lo que dice aquí, tienes una videoconferencia con los inversionistas de china dentro de media hora, mañana a primera hora tienes una junta con Thom.

—Cancela, mañana volaremos a New York para firmar el contrato con Aro.

—Bien.

Se sentía feliz de ir a New York, tenía la esperanza de ver a Jacob.

Salió de la oficina, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había sucedido.

...

—¡Jodidos chinos que me hacen perder el tiempo! ¡Jodida Swan!

Luego de terminar la exasperate videoconferencia con unos ejecutivos chinos, el señor de hierro salió de la oficina airado. Había pasado más de dos horas tratando de llegar a un acuerdo y los muy miserables se atrevieron a decir que lo pensarían. Al llegar a casa, bajó al sótano donde tenía una bolsa de boxeo, acompañada de unas máquinas de gimnasia.

Boxear se había convertido en una vía de escape para él.

Sus golpes eran firmes y precisos, podía sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo mientras crecía la ira con cada golpe que daba.

"¿Qué harás cuando el mundo no orbite a tu alrededor?" Golpe, golpe.

"No sé porqué eres así, pero los demás no tienen la culpa." Golpe. Golpe.

—Estúpida Swan, tú no sabes nada... Nadie tiene ni puta idea de mi jodida vida —Golpe—. Y nadie tiene derecho a intervenir en ella. —Golpe, golpe.

«Serás un bueno para nada como tu madre» Golpe. Golpe.

—No te la des de listo, eres igual que yo, eres mi hijo. —Le había dicho una vez Leandro.

—Jamás seré como tú, ¡tú no eres mi padre! —Le respondió.

—Eres un malagradecido. Te enseñaré a respetar, muchachito insolente. —Agarró al niño de la oreja y lo llevó al sótano, donde lo golpeó sin compasión hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡No soy como tú, Leandro! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No soy como tú! —gritó, dándole más golpes al pobre saco de boxeo.

Luego de un rato de golpear y maldecir, su ira menguó. Se sentía exhausto, decidió que era tiempo de subir.

...

Ya todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo la pequeña venganza. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Todo estaba a su favor, había llegado temprano y subió a habitación de Edward para poner unas píldoras para dormir (Trituradas) en la botella de agua mineral que estaba sobre la mesa.

Sacó una coca-cola de lata de la nevera, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

—Eres un genio, Isabella. —Se alabó a sí misma en voz alta.

—Wow…Creo que tu ego es más grande que la capa de ozono. —Se mofó Edward, entrando a la cocina y, en un inesperado movimiento, le quitó el refresco de las manos.

—¡Oye! Eso es mío, si quieres una ve a buscarla tú mismo —reclamó, tratando de quitársela. Aunque fue en vano, ya que Edward levantó la lata, dificultando su alcance.

—Era tuya enana, tiempo pasado, si la quieres, tendrás que alcanzarla —dijo, poniéndola más alta, haciendo imposible para ella recuperarla.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tenía, cinco años?

—Enana, la mamacita tuya —Bufó molesta. Él se estaba aprovechando de su altura—. Haz lo que quieras, pero ojala te dé mala digestión o te intoxiques y te salgan manchas en la cara —habló realmente enojada. No podía creer que por un momento se sintió culpable por juzgar a ese estúpido granuja.

Aunque lo de la mala digestión no sonaba nada mal… Debió comprar un desparasitante y ponérselo en la comida. En cuanto a la intoxicación podría haberlo dado cheese-tris…

Una de las cosas que había aprendido de Edward era que los químicos del cheese-tris y la comida chatarra le causaban alergia, provocando que le salieran manchas en todo el cuerpo. Por un momento pensó hacerlo, no obstante tener el cabello azul era castigo suficiente.

No pudo evitar sonreír malvadamente.

—Yo mejor me voy, Swan, tu mirada psicópata me asusta.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

Se sentía molesta y a la vez intrigada por la actitud de Edward, que resultaba a menudo muy bipolar. Estaba segura que él no se daba cuenta de eso.

...

Se encontraba parado frente a un ataúd, no sabía qué hacía ahí, ni quién estaba dentro de aquel cajón con forma rectangular hecha de madera. Curioso, se acercó.

Soltó un jadeo, seguido de una exclamación, al ver su propio cuerpo ahí dentro. Estaba demasiado sorprendido al verse él mismo ahí, tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, la piel pálida y sin vida.

Un sentimiento de horror lo atravesó. ¿Acaso había muerto mientras dormía?

"¿No te has preguntado hasta qué punto es mala la arrogancia, dónde estarás cuando la gente se canse de ti? ¿Qué harás cuando el mundo no orbite a tú alrededor? Si sigues así, quedarás solo."

Aquel sentimiento se transformó en tristeza al mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que estaba en una iglesia y que en ella sólo se encontraba una persona: su madre, quien con infinita tristeza y melancolía le lloraba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al entender que en su vida solamente había una persona que de verdad lo quería y que siempre estaría para él…

Se levantó sobresaltado de aquel espantoso y tan vívido sueño.

—¡Joder! —masculló.

Gruñó frustrado al oír nuevamente la voz de Isabella diciendo que quedaría solo.

—Estúpida metiche Swan.

Intentando olvidar el jodido sueño, se dirigió al baño.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —exclamó al mirarse en el espejo y darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba… ¿Azul? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de quién era la culpable de tal fechoría.

—¡Isabella! —Su molesto grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

«Esto no se quedará así, me la vas a pagar, pequeña demonio. Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego» Aseguró en su mente.

—-—

Comenzó la guerra chicas, hagan sus apuestas

¿que creen que hará el señor de hierro? Esto cada vez se pone mas bueno

Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. A las lectoras fantasmas muchas gracias.

Guest, Betmary, Andy,Maayraaykalebb,kikistwswan, lila, malitacullen,zafirocullen, ashleyswan, pili, atenaschas, yoliki, guest2, leandracullen, Nyleve, titinaswancullen,tataxoxo.

Gracia por sus hermosos comentarios.


	10. ¿Tregua?

Hellooo!

Estoy de vuelta, mil un perdon por tenerlas tan avandonadas. No se preocupen todavia queda del señor de hierro para rato.

capítulo beteado por Day Aguilar, (FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction). Gracias nena por hacer tu magia con el capítulo

¿Tregua?

Trató de reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Frente a ella estaba un furibundo Edward, parado en la entrada de su habitación y, como lo había imaginado, el cabello cobrizo del chico tenía mechones claros de color verde.

—¿Me quieres explicar por qué carajo mi cabello está verde? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

La joven sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros tomando una actitud indiferente, mostrando su mejor cara de póker.

—Sabrá Dios el nivel de borrachera que tenías, que ni siquiera recuerdas que querías hacerte un nuevo look —contestó con descaro, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír.

—Isabella, no quieras pasarte de lista conmigo —Le advirtió—, créeme que me acordaría si me hubiese pasado de copas. E incluso si en algún momento eso hubiese sucedido, es probable que la del cabello colorado o tal vez calva, seas tú. No lo sé, estoy divagando, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar al estilista… Además para hacerle pasar un mal rato a alguien no necesito teñirle el cabello. Eso es de niñas.

«No, mentira, ¿quién te dijo eso? Si tú eres una perita en dulce» Pensó su Bella insensata, sarcástica.

Se suponía que las palabras de Edward debían dolerle, sin embargo, por alguna razón, la imagen de su cabello podía más que su sensatez. En ese momento sólo quería reír a carcajadas hasta más no poder. Por alguna razón el cabello de Edward no había quedado de un sólo tono verde, sino que había adoptado diferentes tipos: claro, oscuro… Uno se mezcló con el cobrizo natural, dándole un aspecto raro, sin embargo no se notaba mucho.

Se obligó a mantener la calma.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No tengo la mínima idea de la que pasa por esa loca cabeza tuya —respondió haciéndose la desentendida. Quería jugar un rato más.

El cobrizo respiró profundo. Ella, con su actitud infantil, estaba consiguiendo enfadarlo.

Resistiéndose a agarrarla y echarla a la calle, habló:

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo... ¿Cómo jodidos demonios mi cabello es verde?

Ella no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no reír y mantener al margen la actitud de indiferencia.

—¡Contesta con un demonio! —demandó exasperado.

Al no recibir respuesta se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia y le agarró la mandíbula, aunque cuidando de no causarle dolor. Su idea era asustarla, no lastimarla.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy una persona de poca paciencia? Si eres inteligente no querrás pasarte de lista conmigo, querida mía —Esto último lo dijo a modo de burla.

—Yo no soy tu querida. Antes muerta —refutó como pudo.

—Como sea...Limítate a responder lo que te pregunté.

—¿Cómo piensas que voy a responderte si tu mano está torturando mi mandíbula? Y No sé por qué supones que fui yo.

Listo, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Su paciencia había cogido sus maletas y se había subido al tren en un viaje sin retorno, dándole el paso a la ira para mandar sobre él.

Le soltó la mandíbula separándose un poco y le echó una mirada iracunda y amenazante. La agarró con fuerza por los brazos. Ahora sí estaba totalmente fuera de control.

La pobre no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, la estaba lastimando con su agarre.

¡Jesús, María y José! Aquél hombre frente a ella era de temer. Parecía una fiera rabiosa dispuesta a atacar a su presa.

Tragó pesado. Por primera vez sintió temor.

—Sé que tú lo hiciste. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tu inmadurez va a costarme? Dentro de unas horas tengo que cerrar un negocio que pondrá en la cima a Cullen &Swan, ¿qué crees que pensarán cuando me vean con el cabello verde? ¡Joder! No me tomarán en serio... Pensé que eras más lista, pensé que estaba trabajando con una mujer madura y responsable, y no con una chiquilla con complejo de adolescente.

Le molestaba en sobre manera que lo creyese un imbécil.

Matarla, eso quería. Sentía unas incontrolables ganas de partirle el cuello en ese preciso momento por burlarse de él. Exasperado, dio una sacudida cruel a su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente.

La soltó, tratando de calmarse, e hizo ejercicios de respiración.

¡Válgame Dios! Esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus cabales en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo como él era —Incluso en aquella situación— consciente, sabía que no estaba actuando con claridad, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era hacer lo contrario a lo que era sensato.

Esta vez las palabras duras de Edward dieron en el blanco como saetas en las manos de un valiente guerrero. Como siempre, él había logrado herirla (Más de lo que pensaba y estaba dispuesta a admitir) sin embargo, aunque sabía que él tenía razón, que había actuado de manera infantil, no se la daría, ni mucho menos se mostraría débil frente a él.

¡No señor! ¡Joder, eso no pasaría! Al igual que cuando eran unos chiquillos y se hacían jugarretas, no sería ella la que diera su brazo a torcer. Aunque sonara infantil, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, esta vez no dejaría que él ganase.

¡Ah, no. Eso sí que no!

—No seas exagerado casi no se nota, de todas formas puedes cortarlo y se acaba el problema...

—Eres una inmadura —La miró con desdén—. ¿Qué se puede esperar de chupetica de ajo Swan?

Encendida de ira, dijo a través de los dientes apretados: —¡Vete al infierno Cullen!

Ahora la molesta era ella. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa forma?

Él sabía de sobra que ella odiaba que le dijese así. Cuando eran unos niños la llamaba por ese horrible apodo para sacarle de quicio, y no conforme con esto, cuando lo lograba osaba llamarla chillido.

Bella tenía la esperanza de que Dios se apiadara de ella he hiciese que Edward con los años cambiase de personalidad, pero al parecer eso era mucho pedir; dicen que árbol que nace torcido jamás su rama endereza, a lo mejor éste era el caso de ese molesto hombre.

Aunque debía reconocerlo, Edward era brillante, espontaneo e innovador. Lo más sorprendente era cómo lograba manipular con tanta destreza, algo muy característico de él, su habilidad en hacer que su entorno se mueva a su ritmo y su interés.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

Como disfrutaba ganar…

—No te hagas la ofendida, Chupetica de ajo. —Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando escuchó el gruñido procedente de Bella.

—No me llames así —prestó

—Dejaré de llamarte así cuando confieses tu mmm… —Vaciló buscando la palabra adecuada para la diablura de Bella—Trastada.

Dio media vuelta para dejar la habitación, pero la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

—Ya estamos en paz. —De forma indirecta admitió ser la responsable de la jugarreta.

¿Ella quería batalla? Batalla obtendría. Ya era tiempo de poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas. Al parecer Isabella todavía no entendía no es de sensatos jugar con fuego, corres el riesgo de convertirte en la leña.

Sin voltearse no tardó en responder:

—No te equivoques, cariño, la guerra recién comienza, haré de tu estancia aquí tan tupida como sea posible.

Cuando Edward abandonó la habitación Isabella en silencio se maldijo por no haber comprado polvo pica-pica y haberlo rociado en la ropa de Edward.

_—_¡Arggg! Como me gustaría golpearlo en la cabeza a ver si así se le ablandan los sesos y deja de ser tan jodidamente insoportable —murmuró entre dientes.

_«Sabes que él tiene razón, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, así que no te hagas la ofendida. Tú te lo buscaste» _

«Que va, se lo tenía bien merecido por idiota y fanfarrón»

¿Por qué carrizo había dos voces en su cabeza…? Se estaba volviendo loca.

_«No te estás volviendo loca, somos algo así como el ángel y el diablillo que salen en las películas, solo que no aparecemos en tu hombro, sino que en tu cabeza»_

«Hey, a mí no me eches la culpa, tú me creaste. Soy esa parte de tu subconsciente que muestra tus pensamientos más oscuros, esos que no quieres admitir y que mucho menos dirías en voz alta. En pocas palabras, soy tu jodida Bella insensata»

_«Yo, en cambio, soy esa parte tu subconsciente que te dice lo que está bien y lo que está mal, es decir tu Bella sensata»_

«Tu parte aburrida querrás decir»

Genial, lo que le faltaba, se estaba volviendo loca. Era definitivo, tenía que hacer amigos nuevos.

«Por cierto, vaya joyita te ganaste, nena. Te compadezco, mira que estar casada con seméjate troglodita… Estoy segura de que es el hermano perdido de Hellboy y House.

Sí, Edward es todo un personaje. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que la mayor parte del éxito de estos dos célebres hombres era debido a su peculiar personalidad.

Fíjate, en las series los muestran como personas que disfrutaban ser el sabelotodo y denigrar las opiniones de los demás burlándose de ellas, con sentido del humor ácido, pero inteligentes, soberbios y hostiles. ¿Ya notas el parentesco? Claro que sí. ¡Válgame Dios! Estamos rodeadas de locos, ¿no lo crees? Al perecer a la gente le causaba gracia este tipo de personalidad, incluso a ti, sin embargo cuando lo vives en carne propia ya no es tan divertido, ¿eh?

Aunque, veamos el lado positivo, debes admitirlo está… Mmmm, para comérselo. ¡Lo violo!»

_«¡Cállate insensata! ¡Por Dios! ¡Las cosas que dices!»_

«¡Dioses! No comiences, sensata. Que aguafiestas eres… ¡Ayyy no, que pereza! Como aburrida, aburridísima. Además no estoy diciendo mentiras, el hombre está como quiere. Bueno, no sé si está como quiere, pero como yo quiero sí… ¡Miauuu!»

_«¡Cochina, golosa!»_

¡Ya cállense las dos!

Aro Vulturi miraba detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos del joven que tenía frente a él, aunque su rostro reflejaba rigor, estaba fascinado con el ímpetu y la osadía con la que éste hablaba. Hacía casi un mes que estaba haciendo trato con él y debía reconocer que el chico tenía madera para esto. En cierta forma le hacía recordar sus comienzos en el mundo de los negocios, podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos calculadores y llenos de ambición.

Aunque no todo el tiempo fue así, a decir verdad el chico no le había caído en gracia cuando su buen amigo y socio Carlisle los presentó, lo veía como: "Un niño mimado sin límites" sin embargo Edward le había demostrado ser todo lo contrario y desde un tiempo para acá se había convertido en el hijo que le hubiese gustado tener y que la vida tan injusta se había negado a darle, entregándole solo dos hijas que no tenían ni el mínimo interés por los negocios, ni muchos menos la agilidad poseía Edward .

Llevaba años en el mundo de los negocios, y por ende sabía distinguir la diferencia entre un gran empresario y un gran charlatán, por esto estaba convencido de que Edward Cullen era un socio infalible, un hombre ladino que siempre parecía estar a un paso de los demás.

Por lo general jamás confiaba en alguien tan joven, sin embargo no podía poner en tela de juicio la capacidad de Edward, ya que éste era muy persuasivo y siempre actuaba con astucia y disimulo para conseguir lo que se propusiera. Lo comparaba con un zorro astuto.

Para muchos no era un secreto que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, el magnate hombre de negocios iba a morir sin tener un hijo que se hiciese cargo de su imperio, pero estaba seguro de que hacer trato con aquel joven no sería una decepción, por alguna razón era el único que podía dar la talla. Le hubiese gustado que Edward tuviese algún lazo familiar, pero la muy tonta de April (La menor de sus hijas) no pudo retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

«¿Por qué me diste unas hijas tan tontas?» Se preguntaba siempre.

Sin tan solo hubiese tenido un hijo varón se hubiese ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza, para él las mujeres eran zopencas para los negocios, las veía como seres inferiores, además de débiles. Su madre lo abandonó cuando era un bebé, de ahí la razón de su odio. Había sido criado por un hombre resentido, crecido escuchando que eran seres inútiles y frívolos. Sí, es cierto que se había casado, pero lo había hecho por interés; la mujer con la que se había unido en matrimonio era la hija de unos de los hombres más influentes en Europa y al cual le debía parte de su imperio.

¡Vaya fiasco se llevó cuando le dijeron que su primogénito era nada más ni nada menos que una mujer! No muy conforme con esto volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

«Ni eso puede hacer bien» Pensó.

Cualquiera imaginaría que con el tiempo su corazón se ablandaría, pero el muy orgulloso se rehusaba a amar a un ser que no le dio la oportunidad de quererlo. De manera muy injusta juzgaba a todas las mujeres por el error de una, aunque nunca les faltó el respeto o llego a maltratarlas.

Intentó incluir a sus hijas en el mundo de los negocios, sin embargo éstas no mostraron interés alguno, fortaleciendo su concepto bajo y erróneo de las mujeres.

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo. Ya veo el porqué de tu apodo, no te has dejado intimidar en ningún momento. —Con esto dio por finalizada la reunión.

Luego de dos días en New York, con una reunión más pendiente con Aro, Edward Cullen retornaba camino a Londres.

Sonrió orgullosamente tras el volante de su Mercedes alquilado, con destino al aeropuerto. La reunión con Aro había sido completamente satisfactoria, como esperaba que fuera, como siempre.

Fama, riqueza, poder y reconocimiento, eran el gozo del momento y él las poseía. No podía quejarse de la vida; lo tenía todo.

Todo esto a los veintiocho años de edad.

Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacío; noches de negocios, días de negociaciones intensas, reuniones, contratos millonarios, nada parecía llenarlo. Siempre era lo mismo, por alguna razón que no entendía sentía que le faltaba algo, pero… ¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Para él ese tipo de reflexiones eran una pérdida de tiempo total, por eso se negaba a tenerlas.

_«Es el cansancio» _Sí, por supuesto. Convencido con este pensamiento, ignoró aquellos estúpidos sentimientos.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una verdadera tortura para Bella. Edward había cumplido su promesa y le había hecho la vida insufrible.

—Tenemos que hacer una entrevista lo antes posible para contratarte un asistente personal —Le reclamó una tarde, exasperada. Estaba exhausta—. Yo ya no puedo más con tu exigencias y la pobre Clare no puede seguirnos el paso a los dos en su estado.

Clare era la asistente personal de Bella, una joven de un poco más de veinticinco años.

Bella sentía un gran apego y sobre protección con la chica, ya que ésta tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Por más que Isabella trató de convencerla de tomar reposo, la mujer no hacía caso, alegando que estaría en su casa aburrida y sintiéndose inútil.

Clare, además de ser eficiente, se había convertido en su persona de suma confianza. Y por ser casi contemporáneas se llevaban muy bien.

—Te dije que te ayudaría, no que sería tu sirviente y no puedo seguir exigiéndole más a mi asistente.

Él sonrió, cínico.

—Vaya, pensé que tu orgullo te haría resistir más, chupetica de ajo.

No supo si era porque sabía que Edward solo lo hacía para fastidiarla o porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a la hostil personalidad de su esposo, que su respuesta no la sorprendió en absoluto.

—Te exijo que me respetes y me des mi puesto. Yo no soy un empleado más de esta empresa, soy jefe y como tal quiero ser tratada, pero parece que eso ya se te ha olvidado. Te exijo que consigas una nueva asistente esta misma semana —dijo de manera desposta, un poco irritada por la sonrisa sarcástica y el tono de voz que él usaba. Ella lo detestaba y él lo sabía.

—¿Exiges? —respondió divertido—. No tengo tiempo para niñerías.

La castaña pensó que enserio Edward disfrutaba provocándola.

Quiso agarrarle del cabello y estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio, pero eso sería darle una razón más para creer que había logrado su objetivo: fastidiarla.

—Programaré las entrevistas para la próxima semana.

El odioso hombre se encogió de hombros, tomando una actitud indiferente. Le indico con una mano que abandonara la oficina y dirigió su vista al computador simulando ignorarla.

La joven refunfuñó y resopló con rabia.

Argg… Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era como si él fuese el dios del universo y ella una simple cucaracha que podía aplastar en cualquier momento.

—¡Estúpido cretino con complejo de Dios! —murmuró entre dientes.

Aunque debía admitir que gran parte de su mal humor la provocaba ella, la noche anterior habían discutido porque ella se rehusaba a ir a la celebración de aniversario de la industria Volterra. Odiaba ir a ese tipo de reuniones donde solo había gente pretensiosa y los jodidos reporteros. ¡Rayos! ¡Como odiaba a esos jodidos bastardos! Con sus preguntas impertinentes, siempre estaban al acecho, esperando que alguien cometiese algún error para convertirlo en el hazmerreír de la semana.

—No quiero ir. —Se negó sin apartar la vista del computador.

—Es más que obvio que no te estaba preguntando si querías ir, chupetica de ajo. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el sobrenombre, sin embargo se limitó a guardar silencio, no tenía caso discutir cuando era obvio que él solo lo hacía para fastidiarla. No caería en su juego. No, señor—. Creí que el "tienes" lo había dejado claro —respondió con altivez.

Si él creía que ella lo iba a acompañar a esa estúpida fiesta estaba muy equivocado.

—No iré, no puedes obligarme. Busca a otra que finja ser tu estúpida esposa feliz.

Apartó la vista del computador y caminó hasta donde él estaba sentado. Frente a su escritorio, encararlo, retándolo con la mirada. No se dejaría ganar, se acabó la Bella buena. Si la obligaba a ir a esa estúpida fiesta por lo menos pelearía.

Los ojos Edward oscurecieron. Dio un paso, quedando demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto.

— ¿Me estás retando, chupetica de ajo? Por tu bien, te recomiendo que no lo hagas —Cogió su mandíbula con suavidad—. No te conviene preciosa.

Besó sus labios.

—Ahora se buena niña y ve a casa a arreglarte. En la cama está lo que quiero que te pongas. No quiero protestas. En media hora vuelvo y espero que estés lista, chupetica de ajo. Odio esperar y lo sabes. —Sin más la soltó y salió de la habitación, dejándola confundida.

«Este hombre esta jodidamente loco»

Como imaginó, el vestido era despampánate —Típico en Edward—, vaporoso, con transparencias y pedrería de color azul; le llegaba sobre las rodillas y estaba combinado con un cinturón fino, con una flor azul al costado de la cintura… Y su tortura personal: unas sandalias de tacón altísimo con plataforma.

Lo único positivo de todo aquello era que Edward había prometido llevarla a New York con él. Le había contado lo satisfactoria que había sido la reunión y como tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano a Aro Vulturis.

—Esto no puede seguir así. Casi puedo ver a abuelita Marie diciéndome: "Todo lo que nos hace daño debemos desecharlo". Ya no lo soporto, quiero volver a casa. —Isabella se quejaba con Alice por vía telefónica, sentada frente a la peinadora, mientras se dejaba manipular como si de una muñeca se tratase.

_—__Vamos amiga, debes ser fuerte, recuerda el contrato. Recuerda que si no cumples perderás todo por lo que has luchado_. —Le recordó.

—Ni todo el dinero del mundo recompensa esto, cada vez es más amargado. No hay quien lo soporte.

—_Por lo que me has contado no se las dejado muy fácil a Edward. ¿Cómo se te ocurre teñir su cabello?_ —Se escuchó la risa en la otra línea. No tardo en unírsele—. _Tengo que admitir que me hubiese gustado ver la cara del señor de hierro cuando descubrió su cabello estaba verde._

—Estaba como loco. Te extraño… Lo único bueno es que Edward me prometió que me llevaría de viaje con él —dijo con nostalgia. Extrañaba un montón a su atolondrada e hiperactiva mejor amiga, al igual que a Rosalie. Extrañaba a sus padres y sobre todo a Jacob.

—¿Ves que el ogro no es tan malo como lo pintan? Y seamos sinceras, tú tampoco te has comportado mucho. Si quieres las cosas con Edward cambien debes ceder un poco, siempre estás a la defensiva. Si no quieres seguir así debes llegar a una especie de tegua.

Su amiga tenía razón, si quería que las cosas fuesen diferentes debería llegar a una especie de acuerdo con él. No podían seguir como perros y gatos.

….

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas compas de vino había bebido; aunque no era muy aficionada al alcohol, fue la única solución que encontró para olvidarse de todo. Estaba agotada y mareada.

—Shhh le he dicho que se calle —murmuró cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, el muy desconsiderado no había dejado de cantar desde hacía más de quince minutos.

En la pantalla salía el nombre de "Edward Cullen".

«¡Estúpido explotador aguafiestas! ¡Dioses, que intenso! ¿Es que simplemente no puede dejarte en paz un segundo?»

—Pizza Félix, ¿cuál es su pedido? —bromeó.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Edward gruñó al otro lado de la línea—. ¡¿Dónde carajos te has metido?!

«¡Ups! Cullen está enojado. Me gusta. ¡Juguemos una ratito nena! ¡Yupi!» La animó insensata.

Se carcajeó.

—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó juguetona.

Edward notó algo extraño en la voz de su esposa, sonaba como si estuviese… ¡Joder! Lo que le faltaba.

—Isabella, ¿estás ebria?

«¿Qué comes, que adivinas genio?»

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Si te refieres a que no recuerdo la cantidad de copas que me tomé y estoy mareada, y no sé qué carajos digo, entonces no… ¿O sí? Da lo mismo —divagó entre risas.

«¡Estás loca para la mierda!» Se rió la voz de su cabeza.

—¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estás?

—En un sitio.

«Wow, eres una genio, ya sabemos quién era coco de la clase»

—Isabella, ¡rayos! ¿Dónde estás? —Su voz sonaba furiosa.

—Estás enojado. No te lo diré.

Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

—Está bien, lo siento… Ya no estoy enojado. Ahora dime dónde estás, cariño.

Bella soltó otra carcajada.

—Me llamaste cariño.

—Isabella… Por favor, dime dónde estás. —Su voz era suave, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era gritar.

—Está bien, señor cascarrabias. Estoy en la azotera del hotel —respondió por fin.

—Muy bien, quédate ahí. No te muevas. Voy a buscarte.

Colgó la llamada y se sentó en el piso, cruzando las piernas en posición indio.

Minutos después Edward Cullen estaba frente a ella.

Bella pensó que le gritaría y la reñiría por el estado en que se encontraba, pero para sorpresa de ella eso no sucedió. Todo lo contrario, él parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agachándose, quedando a su altura.

—Sí, estoy agotada. Quielo mi camita —respondió como toda una niña consentida.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Edward le pareció tierno.

—Entonces vayamos a casa —dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

—No quiero caminar. Llévame. —Isabella hizo un puchero y levantó los brazos.

«Sí, bombón, llévame en tus brazos. Mmmm, miau»

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Divertido.

Por un momento pensó que la rechazaría, sin embargo él la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

...

Eso ha sido todo por hoy espero que les halla gustado.

La proxima actuacización sera para el proximo martes 01 de marzo.

Gracias por sus cometarios, favoritos, alertas y buenos deseos(esta vez no contestare comentarios porque me prestaron una pc y no puedo durar mucho)

Espero su comentarios para saber si les gusto el capi.

nos leemos pronto


	11. Demostrando quien es Isabella Swan

April sabía que si quería vengarse del señor de hierro y demostrarle a su papá que ella era más que una princesita hueca, debía hacer lo que Ethan le proponía, sin embargo la era imposible no pensar en lo descabellada que parecía la idea.

—Vamos reinita...

—Le he dicho que no me llame así. —Le reprochó.

—Y yo te he dicho que me tutees, reinita —Ethan levantó los brazos cuando April lo fulmino con la mirada—. Está bien... April, sabes que ésta es la única salida. No puedes echarte para atrás después de todo lo que hemos avanzado.

—¿Cómo esperas que después de haberle dicho a mi padre que no quería saber nada de su estúpida empresa, llegue a ahora a reclamarla como mía? No esperarás que llegue y le diga: "¿Sabes, papá? Cambié de opinión. Quiero tomar las arriendas de tu empresa... Ah, voy a casarme con un hombre que me dobla la edad, por cierto, es uno de tus socios."

Aunque debía admitir que la primera vez vio a Ethan quedó impresionada por lo bien parecido que era, pero aún así no podía evitar que se le revolviese el estómago de tan solo pensar que tenía que casarse con alguien que tenía casi la misma edad de su padre.

Ethan puso los ojos en blanco.

–Que empeño tan estúpido de teatralizar todo, como te encanta crear drama.

Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba una cerveza de la nevera del apartamento de April.

—Como me imaginé, no tienes nada bueno aquí. ¿Sabías que existe algo llamado cerveza? La próxima vez que venga, sacaré toda esta porquería dietética y traeré comida de verdad —La miró de arriba a abajo—. Necesitas alimentarte mejor, estás flacuchenta...

Ella se encogió de hombros, demasiada enojada y confundida para razonar. El sentido del humor peculiar y la manera que tenía de arquear la ceja en una expresión burlona le hacía hervir la sangre. Optó por ignorarlo, era el precio a pagar por ver al señor de hierro hundido.

Se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle por qué odiaba tanto a Edward Cullen. Era increíble como sus ojos reflejaban su odio hacia el señor de hierro, pero lo más curioso es que eran muy parecidos. No pudo evitar notar que tenían personalidades muy parecidas, como su temperamento, su sentido de humor, como arqueaban una ceja y sonreían de manera tan molesta que le hacían rechinar los dientes; pero físicamente eran muy diferentes, como el agua y el aceite.

«Debe ser algo de negocios» Se dijo a sí misma, no sabía mucho de la vida de este hombre, pero de lo que sí estaba convencida, era que Ethan Bennet era igual de ambicioso que su padre y hasta más que el señor de hierro.

—Es una pena, pero tu padre está muriendo y es nuestra oportunidad de llevar a cabo nuestro plan —La voz de Ethan la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Tu padre es un hombre ambicioso, incluso ahora que está en sus últimas está pensando en lo mejor para su empresa. Es comprensible, ha dedicado toda su vida es este imperio y no tiene un heredero... Bueno, al menos no varón, que se haga cargo; así que ésta es tu oportunidad de hacerte notar por tu padre y de que seas tratada como te lo mereces: con respeto. Me pareció una estupidez de tu parte que rechazaras ser la sucesora de Aro, eso te corresponde. Así que deja de ser una niñita y despierta.

—No... No lo sé... Yo no sé nada de negocios —murmuró vacilante.

—Es por eso que armaremos todo el teatro del casamiento.

—No entiendo como el que tú y yo nos casemos servirá para destruir a Edward.

Ethan le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, de esas que te dan ganas de golpearlo porque parece que se burlan de ti.

—Ay, reinita, pensé que eras más inteligente, pero esa cabeza tuya —Pincho con un dedo la frente de April—, está hueca... Es por eso que el cerebro soy yo. Tú eres... La cara bonita.

April puso mala cara por las palabras de su acompañante, consciente de que aquel hombre era su única ayuda. Optó por ignorarlo.

—Si lo dices de esa forma, harás que le dé un infarto y no le darás tiempo a dejar un testamento. Y si eso sucede, reinita, estarás más jodida de lo que ya estás. Creo que tendré que hacerme cargo de esto. Para que todo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

» Hagamos esto, ya convencí a tu padre de que era conveniente para nosotros que Edward Cullen compre las acciones de industrias Volterra, solo hay que esperar que Cullen pique el anzuelo. Y luego seguiremos con la otra parte del plan, que es convencer a tu padre de que puedes hacerte cargo de la empresa cuando él muera.

Ella no discutió. Si quería que todo saliese bien debían entrar en una especie de tregua. ****

—Sé lo que te digo Edward, compra todas las acciones de industria Volterra, podríamos tener una fusión, los japoneses estarían más tranquilos con un negocio interno... Vamos, me lo vas a gradecer. Llevo años en esto, te aseguro que es lo mejor para una industria como la tuya.

—Esa decisión no me corresponde sólo a mí.

«Vaya, al fin te acuerdas de que yo también formo parte de esto»

–Patrañas, tú eres el jefe y tú tomas la decisión.

«Bueno, esto ya es grosería. ¿Este jodido viejo verde qué se cree?» Sí, insensata hizo acto de presencia.

Se sentía indignada con tal falta de respeto. Aro se había tomado la tarea de ignorarla. Miró a Edward, esperando que le diera su lugar como una de las propietarias de Swan&Cullen, o al menos como su esposa, pero al ver que éste no hizo nada, supo que estaba sola en esto.

«Qué más se puede esperar de este cretino» pensó.

«Tienes que hacerte notar, tú eres la segunda al mando de Swan&Cullen, tienes que darte tu puesto. Esto es una falta de respeto hacia ti»

Motivada por sensata e insensata, Bella dijo con firmeza:

—Con mucho respeto señor, eso no es del todo cierto...

Los ojos de Aro centellaron de rabia, no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo retara y menos una secretaria. Se sintió ofendido, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en asuntos que no le atañían?

Mujer insolente.

—Esto es inaudito... Inaceptable —Miró a Edward con reproche—. Deberías enseñarle a tu secretaria a guardar silencio en este tipo de reuniones.

Esta vez dirigió su mirada a Bella.

—Este tipo de asuntos a ti no te atañen en absoluto.

«¡Joder! Estúpido, granuja, miserable... Nena no te dejes joder por el pelo de escoba blanco éste. Vamos, demuéstrales a este desgraciado de que está hecha Isabella Swan»

«Sé que lo que voy a decir es raro, pero insensata por una vez en su vida tiene razón. Es hora de que estos dos pelmazos sepan qué es una guerrera en acción»

Por primera vez sensata e insensata estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Isabella contuvo el impulso de abofetearlo y borrar esa molesta sonrisa de su cara. Era consciente de que golpear a ese hombre no sería una buena opción, era demasiado poderoso. Sin embargo, no se quedó callada.

—Se equivoca, yo también tengo tanto derecho como usted y Edward de dar mi opinión.

Aro no la dejó terminar. Se levantó abruptamente, con una mirada fulminante.

—¿Me quieres explicar por qué tengo que soportar la incompetencia de esta mujer?

—Por la misma razón que yo debo soportar la suya.

«¡Eso es nena! Enséñale con quién se ha metido»

Pudo sentir los ojos de Edward sobre ella y el estrangulado: "Isabella, ¿qué carajo estás haciendo?" Salir de sus labios, pero no le importó.

La joven, desafiante, observaba altaneramente al hombre que tenía al frente.

—Si tan solo se comportara como un profesional, ya se hubiese detenido a pensar en el nombre de la empresa con la que usted está haciendo negocios: "Swan&Cullen". Se daría cuenta de que esta empresa no tiene un solo propietarios, sino dos, uno al que usted deliberadamente ha hecho a un lado, dando por sentado que es una simple secretaria.

Los ojos de Aro centellaron de ira, sin embargo guardó silencio.

Edward levantó una ceja, sorprendido de que aquella cosita frágil (O eso pensaba) hubiese dejado a Aro sin palabras para refutar. Siempre la vio débil para los negocios.

«Es muy confiada» pensaba siempre. Tal vez su suposición sobre ella era muy apresurada. Isabella estaba demostrando ser fuerte.

De pronto una estridente y maliciosa carcajada provino de Aro.

—Wow, wow, me impresionas. Eres toda una fiera salvaje —exclamó, aplaudiendo con expresión pedante.

Su semblante se volvió duro, lentamente se acercó a la chica hasta quedar a sentimenteros de su rostro, con la intención de intimidarla.

—Me temo que no sobrevivirás, este mundo es para hombres. Se debe ser malicioso.

Carraspeó, meneando la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado, mmm —Hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada. Sonrió—... Cándida para sobrevivir.

Isabella arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

«¡Por las campanas del infierno! Que hombre más prepotente... Vamos, despedázalo, enséñale quien manda para que deje de ser tan jodidamente estirado»

«¡Por Dios! Insensata, mide tus palabras»

—Se equivoca señor, este negocio se trata de astucia y en eso las mujeres somos expertas.

Otra sonora carcajada se escuchó en la sala de juntas.

—Ya veo que eres bastante arrogante, pero créeme, esto no es para ti. Edward, llévala a un centro comercial para que demuestre su astucia.

Otra carcajada.

Bella no sabía que Aro se había propuesto sacarla de sus casillas para humillarla.

Edward no lo soporto más y pensó que era momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Así que tomo la decisión de intervenir, él quería saber que tan fuerte era su esposa, y esta había demostrado tener la ferocidad de un león al enfrentarse con alguien que tenía los humos tan elevados como Aro Vulturi. Ya había soportado mucho a ese viejo déspota cascarrabias.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Creo que ha habido un mal entendido. Me disculpo, fue mi error. Aro, ella es Isabela Swan, ahora Cullen —Se corrigió—, mi esposa y segunda al mando de Swan&Cullen.

Dirigió su mirada a la chica.

—Déjame a solas con Aro, por favor.

Sin ánimos de protestar se levantó de la silla y salió de la oficina a pasos presurosos para encerrase en el baño de mujeres.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y les dieron unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar por alguna extraña razón.

«¡Atiza, estúpido viejo! Está jodidamente pendejo. No le deseo el mal, pero ojala Arya Stark lo incluya en sus oraciones»

«¡Wow, que madura insensata!» Le recriminó sensata.

«¿Cuál es la envidia?»

Tomó aliento y recordó la frase que abuelita Marie le decía siempre que las cosas se tornaban difíciles drásticamente.

"Busca siempre el lado positivo a las cosas feas. Estoy segura de que lo encontraras. No desesperes, todas las cosas nos sirven para bien" Podía imaginarse a su adorada abuela sonriendo de manera cómplice y guiñando un ojo.

Aunque las frases de abuelita Marie y las de sus padres para muchos eran simples y predecibles, eran también muy ciertas y casi siempre acertaba con lo que decían.

Así que riñéndose por los consejos de los tres seres que más amaba y admiraba, trató de mantener la calma, diciéndose a sí misma que (Como decían sus padres) esto solo era una prueba para mostrar su fortaleza. Se convenció de que las cosas no estaban del todo mal, como ella las veía.

—Frente en alto, eres una guerrera, una vencedora. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Si tú quieres algo puedes conseguirlo —Le dijo a la mujer con los aguados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar, reflejada en el espejo frente a ella—. Eres fuerte y una triunfadora, nada para ti es inalcanzable. Si te esfuerzas, el día de mañana serás grande.

«Soy una guerrera» Ahora la mujer triste y derrotada del espejo se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y segura, sin miedo a nada.

Con la frente en alto salió del baño.

..Gracias day por tu magia

Bueno guapuenas, espero que les halla cuidado.

¿Vieron que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar?

Y recuerden que el globito no come. Todo lo contrario le da alegria a esta autora.

¿Que creen que pasara? ¿sera que el señor de hierro se pone de parte de Aro?


End file.
